Digimon Finally
by Aero Angemon
Summary: What happens when the digidestined from 1 and 2 run into the digidestined from season 3 and 4 and join together to stop The latest form of the Apocalypse and his horsemon? I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON
1. A Dark Prophesy Begins

Digimon: I dont own digimon I only own some of the characters, this story is inspired by several of my fav authors stories but it is completely my own work. Please read and let me know what you think of it. Aero

**Digimon: **

What happens when the Digimon from the first 4 seasons come together to fight something that could possibly lead to a farewell in the most unexpected way? What will happens when things that once was will be no more?

**Characters:**

**Takeru aka Tk: Tk is turning 22 years old and has been fighting in a never ending battle with the digital world. He is the keeper of hope, innocence, and life and he fights along side Patamon who evolves past Seraphimon to Aero Angemon. Tk wears dark blue jeans and a white and blue casual dress shirt with white, royal blue, and gold Nike shox NZ with metallic blue shox. Tk is currently married to Kari and they have one child together.**

**Hikari aka Kari: Kari just turned 22 years old and has been fighting the same never ending battle with the digital world along side Tk and her friends. She is the keeper of light and with her cat Gatomon who evolves past Ophanimon to Holy Angewomon she is able to fight the darkness that constantly haunts her. Kari wears a white tank top with a long pink dress and white sneakers. She is currently married to Tk and has one child with him named Keru Taichi Takaishi also known as the child of hope, innocence, life, and light. **

**Tony: Tony is turning 22 years old and fights along side his brothers and friends in the battles against the digital world. Tony is Tk's twin brother and Matt's half brother. Tony is the keeper of life and fights along side Wolfmon who evolves to Magna Goddmon on this journey. Tony wears similar clothing as his twin brother and loves his nephew and his girlfriend Amanda.**

**Amanda: Amanda has known about Digimon from Tony and the others, she has joined the team unofficially since she was 16 years old and now at the age of 21 she has a Digimon of her own. She wears a light purple dress and white sneakers. She is the keeper of truth and her Digimon is a blue Patamon who evolves to Dynasmon. **

**Anthony: Anthony is turning 22 and has fought along side his cousins, friends and sister in the never ending battle of the digital world. He is the keeper of spirit and fights along Tigermon who evolves to Tigerramon. He is dating Ashley and is planning on marrying her soon. He wears a white t-shirt with dark blue jean shorts and white and blue Nike shox R4 with metallic blue shox.**

**Ashley: Ashley is also 22 and has been fighting in the never ending battle of the digital world. She is the keeper of faith and fights along side Ponymon who evolves to Mustangmon. She wears a long yellow dress with white sneakers and is currently dating Anthony. **

**Kyle is 17 years old and has been involved in the Digimon wars since the age of 11 years old. He is the keeper of justice and fights along side Dolphmon who evolves to Neptunmon in the never ending battle. He is dating Hannah and wears black shorts with a white t-shirt and white and black Nike shox R4 with metallic black shox.**

**Hannah is also 17 years old and has been involved in the Digimon battles. She is the keeper of dreams and fights along side with 2 Elecmon who evolves to Stormmon and Lightningmon in the never ending battles to save the worlds. She is wearing a light blue dress with a white tank top with light blue sneakers. She aids her brother Anthony, her cousins Tk and Tony and the others in the digital quest and is dating Kyle.**

**Taichi is 25 years old and also has been fighting in the never ending battles of the digital world since the beginning. He is the keeper of courage and has fought along side Agumon who evolves to War Greymon. He is wearing orange shorts with a white t-shirt with white and orange Nike shox R4 with metallic orange shox. He is currently married to Sora with 2 kids.**

**Sora is 25 years old and also has been fighting the never ending battles of the digital world since the beginning. She is the keeper of love and has fought along side Biyomon who evolves to Phoenixmon. She is wearing a long red dress with the crest of love stitched into it with white sneakers. She is married to Tai with 2 children.**

**Kourshiro aka Izzy is 24 years old who has been fighting along side the others in the never ending battle against the darkness from the beginning. He is the keeper of knowledge and has been fighting along side Tentomon who evolves to Hercules Kabuterimon. He is wearing tan shorts with a light purple polo with white and purple Nike shox R4 with metallic purple shox. He is currently married to Mimi and has one little girl.**

**Mimi is 24 years old who has been fighting in the never ending battles that the digital world produces. She is the keeper of sincerity and fights along side Palmon who evolves to Rosemon. She wears a long green dress with a pink blouse over it and white sneakers. She is married to Izzy and has a daughter with him.**

**Daisuke aka Davis is 23 years old and has fought in the never ending battles of the digital world. He is the keeper of miracles and fights along side Veemon who evolves to Ulforce Veedramon (X). He wears dark blue jeans with a white and gold casual dress shirt and white and gold Nike shox R4 with metallic gold shox. He is currently dating Jessica and plans on proposing to her soon.**

**Jessica is 22 and has known about Digimon from the beginning and has fought in the never ending battle as well. She is the keeper of peace and fights along side Betamon who becomes Grand Seadramon. Jessica wears an ivory cream dress with white sneakers. She is dating Davis and is hoping to take it to the next step with him.**

**Takato is 22 and also has fought against the battles of the digital world from the beginning but on another team. He is the red tamer and his partner is Guilmon who evolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. He wears dark blue jean shorts with a red t-shirt and white and red Nike shox NZ with metallic crimson red shox. He is engaged to Juri and is planning the wedding.**

**Juri is 22 and also has fought the battles of the digital world from the beginning. She is the yellow tamer and fights along side Leomon who evolves to Saber Leomon. She wears a white and yellow dress with white sneakers. She is engaged to Takato and is planning her wedding.**

**Ryo is 22 years and has served as both a digidestined and as a tamer in the never ending battle of the digital worlds. He is the digidestined of fate and is the blue and chrome tamer and fights along side Cyberdramon who evolves to Justimon. He wears a white t-shirt with the crest of fate sewn into it with dark blue jeans and white, blue and chrome Nike shox R4 with metallic blue and chrome shox. He is currently married to Rika and they have one child together.**

**Rika is 22 years old and has served in the battles of the digital world from the beginning. She is the blue tamer and fights along side Renamon who evolves to Sakuyamon. She wears a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. She is married to Ryo and currently has one child with him.**

**Suzie is 18 years old and has fought in the never ending battles of the digital world with Takato and his group from the beginning. She holds the power of destiny and her Digimon is Lopmon who evolves to Cherubimon. Suzie wears a pink dress with a yellow and blue blouse with yellow sandals. **

**Takuya is now 22 years old and has fought in the Digimon battles from the beginning on another team. Takuya holds the Digimon spirit of fire and turns into Agunimon who evolves to Emperor Greymon. He wears dark blue jean shorts with an orange t-shirt and blue and orange Nike Air-force ones. He is dating Zoë and is planning on asking her to marry him. **

**Zoë is 22 and has been fighting in the Digimon wars from the beginning. Zoë holds the Digimon spirit of wind and turns into Kazemon who evolves to Ancient Kazemon. She wears a pink skirt with a blue blouse and white sneakers. She is dating Takuya and hopes of taking it further.**

**Kouji is 23 years old and has been fighting in the Digimon wars from the beginning. He holds the Digimon spirit of light and turns into Lobomon who evolves to Ancient Garurumon. Kouji wears a white and teal t-shirt with black shorts and white Nike Air-force ones. He fights along side his brother and friends to save things he once knew. **

**Kouichi is 23 years old and is Kouji's twin brother who has fought along side the others in the digital world wars. Kouichi holds the Digimon spirit of darkness and turns into Lowemon who evolves to Jaeger Lowemon. Kouichi wears black jean shorts with a white t-shirt and white and black Nike Air-force ones. **

**Tommy is 18 years old and has fought along side Takuya and the others from the beginning. Tommy holds the Digimon spirit of ice and turns into Kumamon. Tommy wears a dark blue jean shorts with a white t-shirt and white and ice blue Nike shox R4 with ice blue metallic shox. **

**Gennai is the original digidestined friend and has helped them out a lot through the whole digital war. He is the one who explains that there are 2 other groups of digidestined out there that are going to join you to face the final battle.**

**Major O'Ryan is Jessica's father and he has helped the digidestined since Lady Deathmon and the war she caused in this world. He is 6' with green eyes and wears his Dress Blue Charlie's most of the story.**

**Wizardmon comes back to help Gatomon and the digidestined but when he appears he appears as Mistymon and shows Lucemon that he could help him be free from the Dark Ocean forever. **

**Lucemon is the angel of fear and despair. He plays as Tk's true opposite and it is hard to figure out what his intent is being he knows he can't kill Tk without dieing himself. He will sometimes help the digidestined and sometimes fight the digidestined. The only thing he can't do is harm Tk physically or kill him without harming himself or killing himself. Lucemon looks physically like Tk except with gold and white angel wings.**

**Calumon comes along with the tamers to assist them in the final battle for he holds the power of digivolution. **

**Yamaki and Riley also assists the tamers on the journey behind the Digimon. **

**Bokomon and Neemon are both Digimon who assists Takuya and the others in the digital world and has always gave them guidance through their journey.**

**Patamon has come to help Koji and the others in the quest against the digital world and is one of the 3 harmonious ones who become Seraphimon. **

**Ophanimon assists Seraphimon to guide the kids along the quest they are one. **

**Cherubimon is Suzie's Digimon and also one of the 3 celestial Digimon who protects and governs the digital world in the savers world. The Cherubimon in the savers realm doesn't come and assist the digidestined but stays and governs his digital world while Ophanimon and Patamon goes to help Tk and his friends. **

**Azulongmon is one of the Digimon sovereigns who control the eastern part of the digital world. He along with his fellow sovereigns aid the digidestined on their journey to save the digital world and their world.**

**Ebonwumon**** is one of the Digimon sovereigns who control the northern hemisphere of the digital world who assists the digidestined on their journey. **

**Baihumon**** is one of the Digimon sovereigns who control the western hemisphere who offers his assistance to the digidestined when ever they need it.**

**Zhuqiaomon is one of the Digimon sovereigns who is in control of the southern hemisphere and he offers his assistance to the digidestined when ever they need it.**

**Fanglongmon is the Digimon sovereign who is in control of the middle of the digital world. He governs over all areas of the digital world and preserves the balance between good and evil. **

**Yamato**** joins in at the end where Tai and he join their crests to unleash Omnimon. **

**Jyuo joins in at the end where Izzy and he join their crests to unleash Hercules Neptunemon.**

**Mimi and Sora combine the powers of their crests to unleash Crimsonmon. **

**Ken joins in at the end to bring forth Imperialdramon with Davis**

**Yolie and Cody join in at the final battle to bring forth Shatoramon and Armour Digmon crimson mode.**

**The Olympic 12 will come in and aid the Digimon and the digidestined as well. **

**The Royal Knights shall also join in the war against this new evil.**

**Phantom Devimon shows up as the latest form of the apocalypse and he controls everything in the absolute darkness and plans on destroying everything and plummet all worlds into pure darkness. His 4 horsemon are Chaosdramon, Megidramon, **

**Chaosdramon is the horsemon of Despair and he is assigned to spread despair throughout the real worlds and the digital worlds.**

**Megidramon is the horsemon of death and he is embedded with the digital hazard and uses it to spread wide death across the universe.**

**Grandis Kuwagamon**** is the horsemon of War and he is assigned to destroy everything and cause wars throughout the worlds.**

**Chronomon Destroyer Mode is the horsemon of Fear and is assigned to spread fear through the worlds.**

**Amie is 18 years old who hasn't aged from when she first stepped into the digital world and is one of the first digidestined to ever step foot in the digital world who is 5'11" with long wavy blond hair and bluish grey eyes. She is the original digidestined of peace but then became the digidestined of war. Grandis Kuwagamon was her partner and still is but he is one of the 4 horsemon of war. Amie wears a dark grey sweater and a black dress but later on she wears a white dress with a crimson tank top with white and red sandals.**

**Alden is 18 years old who hasn't aged from when he first stepped into the digital world also is Amie's brother and is one of the original digidestined to ever step foot into the digital world who is 5'11" with blond hair and bluish grey eyes. He was the original digidestined of justice but became corrupted digidestined of death. Megidramon was his partner and became the horsemon of death. Alden wears a crimson shirt with black jeans and has black sneakers. Later on he changes into a crimson t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket over it, dark blue jeans and white black and crimson red Nike shox NZ.**

**Sophie is 24 years old who hasn't aged from when she first entered the digital world and is 5'10" with long black hair and green eyes who is one of the original digidestined who ever set foot into the digital world and was the original digidestined of trust. She then became the corrupted digidestined of fear with Chronomon as her Digimon and Chronomon then became the horsemon of fear. Sophie wears a dark green dress with dark purple top and black and white sneakers. **

**Katie is 22 years old who hasn't aged from when she first entered the digital world and is 5'9" with long wavy reddish blond hair and green eyes who is one of the original digidestined to ever step foot into the digital world. She was the original digidestined of light but then became corrupted and became the digidestined of despair with her Digimon Chaosdramon who became the horsemon of despair. Katie wears a dark pink dress with crimson top and crimson sneakers. **

**Ayden Takeru Johns**** is 22 years old for he hasn't aged from when he first entered the digital world and is 6' with golden brown hair and saphire eyes who is one of the original digidestined to ever step into the digital world. He is the original digidestined of hope and his Digimon was Seraphimon. Ayden then used his powers to seal himself away creating the first 3 crests which Seraphimon then hid from the other Digimon and only Ophanimon was the only other Digimon who knew where they were hidden. Ayden wears a dark blue t-shirt with a gold symbol in the center of it and he wears dark blue faded jean shorts with white and blue Nike shox NZ. **

**Kristopher was the first human to become a sage of the digital world and he helped the digidestined during the X Wars and he lives in the human world and the digital world. He is Katie's cousin and lives in Connecticut and joins in the fight to save his worlds and friends. Kris is 6' and 24 years olds who has short golden honey hair with blond highlights and soft blue eyes. He wears black shades a blue and white letterman's jacket with a crimson shirt underneath, he also has dark blue South Pole faded jeans with white dark blue and crimson Nike Shox NZ.**

**Chapter 1: The Dark Prophesy Begins**

An unknown evil has struck the digital world and it is up to 3 groups of digidestined to join together to fight for everything they believe in. Some will die and others will fall but it is up to them to keep the digital world safe. This is the final chapter of Digimon that I will write and it will feature songs from S Club, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Rascal Flatts, Lonestar, and Breaking Benjamin.

"Everything that we have faced in the past and everything that we came to know will be challenged and all might come to an end! Now my story starts shortly before my 22 birthday. My name is Takeru Takaishi but you could either call me Tk or Keru. It was a quiet day when and my friends and I were hanging out at my house when we received an email from Gennai." Takeru said

"Tk do you think you should be working right now? It is suppose to be your day off and you have been finishing that model for a client." Hikari said

"I am almost done it is still early and we will be able to spend the entire day together. Once this is complete what do you want to do?" Takeru asked

"Well I was thinking of having everyone over that way we could have our niece and nephew to play with our son same with our goddaughter." Hikari said

"That is fine I will call my family and you call your brother and Mimi and see if they want to hang out and I will call Davis." Takeru said

An hour later everyone showed up at Tk's house for a cookout and to hang out.

"Hey Tai and Sora how are the twins?" Hikari asked as she hugged them

"Mimi you look beautiful and hi Miya, hey Kourshiro how is she doing?" Takeru asked

"Guys Jessica and I have great news! I will tell you when everyone gets here." Daisuke said

"Ok Davis that is fine.' Hikari said

"Tk how is my little cousin?" Hannah asked as she hugged him

"He is doing fine, he has been sick lately but right now he is feeling better." Takeru said

Everyone finally showed and then Major O'Ryan finally showed to the cookout. The entire day the digidestined talked about old times growing up and then Davis made the announcement that he wanted to share with the rest of the group.

"Guys, Jessica and I have been dating for a couple of years now and we have realized that we truly love each other and I think it is time we take the relationship to the next level. Jessica will you do me the honours of becoming my wife and raise a family with me." Daisuke asked

"I would love to become your wife and I have been waiting for a while for you to ask the question." Jessica said

"Congratulations you 2!" Everyone said

The party continued and then dark clouds started to swirl into the sky, lightning started to strike and very heavy rain started to fall turning a nice day into a nightmare.

"Get everyone into the house fast before something happens." Takeru said

Everyone got into the house except Tk for he went running after his son who ran into the other direction. His son made it to the cave and before Tk could get in out of the storm lightning struck where he was and sent him flying backwards a few feet knocking him out cold. Suddenly from the cave at Tk's house a strange light appeared and out came Gennai.

"Gennai what are you doing here?" Takeru asked

"I have come to warn you digidestined of danger stirring up and this is like no other danger you children have faced before." Gennai said

"Does this have to do with the strange dark clouds suddenly appearing and the heavy rain and the lightning that nearly killed me?" Takeru asked

"Yes it does and is everyone here so I could explain the situation?" Gennai asked

"Yes they are all at the house inside waiting out the storm. I am here because my son ran towards this cave." Takeru said

"Well let's make our way to your house so I could explain the situation we are all in." Gennai said

Tk then grabbed his son and started to make his way to the house with Gennai following close behind him. Once at the house Gennai explained why he was here and how this could lead to judgement of the earth and the digital realms alike.

"Children I have come to warn you of a threat rising and this is like no other threat you have faced before. This is the beginning of apocalypse and judgement day is upon us all. There is an ancient prophesy that states the state we are in at the moment and this prophesy goes like this.

Dark clouds will swirl and the 4 horses of the apocalypse shall rise once again. Children of light and children of dark shall challenge them but if they don't unite they will fall. Oceans shall flood and fires will spread but hope still remains. Angels thrice shall give their powers and guidance to protect all that they care for. Powers of fire and ice will come through as darkness and light shall fight. 2 more groups shall join the fight and if they don't unite hope shall die and miracles will no longer exist any more for judgement is coming upon us all.

I don't know what form the Apocalypse shall appear in and I have told you everything I know." Gennai said

"Who are these other groups that will join the fight?" Daisuke asked

"They are all digidestined like your selves but they digivolve different than the way you digivolve. One group uses the spirits of the Digimon to become Digimon and digivolve. The other group uses cards to digivolve and they are known as Digimon tamers. These kids know you all because to them they think you are just a TV show. The other kids know of the forces of Hope and Light working together to eliminate the darkness. In which they are under the protection of 3 of our very own Digimon in which 2 are currently present." Gennai said

"Who are they and is there a way we will be able to prevent this thing from coming?" Sora asked

'I think I know who they are, and I know if we all work together then we will succeed.' Takeru said

"Tk, Kari, and Tony please come here so I could talk to you for a while.' Gennai said

"What is it?" Tony asked

"What do you know about this threat that is present?" Gennai asked

"Well I do feel the darkness growing and I have sensed it for about a week now. I wasn't sure what it was or what it wanted so I ignored it. I know now that it wasn't something that I could prevent or ignore. I should have said something when I first sensed it but it was weak and it just got stronger but not by much." Takeru said

"Tk; who are the 2 Digimon who Gennai was talking about?" Kari asked

"They are our Digimon in their mega forms, I know it sounds weird but they are the strongest and our Digimon was able to stand their grounds against higher Digimon in the past. Not to mention I have seen them in their true forms and they spread light throughout the world." Takeru said

"Gatomon only became Magnadramon and she didn't fight in that battle but released the digiegg of fate while Seraphimon released the digiegg of miracles." Hikari said

"No the last time you were taken to the dark ocean I was able to use my power to make Seraphimon and Ophanimon appear. While I was using my powers to protect you and shield you from any harm they used their powers to prevent the dark ocean from coming after you again." Takeru said

"I don't remember Ophanimon and I would know her being she is my Digimon." Kari said

"You were under a spell and Lucemon also helped protect you even though he comes from the darkness." Gatomon said

A flashback occurs as Tk remembered the entire night which took place about a month of Kari's 13th birthday. There will be 2 sides of the flashback; the first one is what Kari remembers of the night while the second one is Tk's point of view.

'It has been 2 weeks since he left and it hurts. Why did he have to leave me Tai? Why doesn't anyone want to see me happy? Why must I suffer while I watch everyone else get to be happy?" Hikari sobbed in Taichi's chest

"He is not gone forever, and he truly loves you." Taichi said comforting his sister

"I know you are right but it still hurts we finally confessed how we feel towards each other on my birthday and then I find out that he is moving shortly after. I wish my birthday never ended for it was the most beautiful night ever." Hikari said

"Try to get some rest and I will talk to mom about letting us go visit Uncle Josh for the summer." Taichi said

"Thanks Tai I am glad I at least have my brother here to take care of me." Hikari said

"Kari, try to sleep." Taichi said concerned

"I will, I promise." Hikari said

About 2pm Kari's time we find Kari trapped in the middle of a nightmare.

"My queen it is time to join us and love us and bring your light to the darkness." Octomon said

"No I will not join you again." Hikari said but was frightened

"You have no choice it is either join us or watch your friends die slowly and painfully starting with that boy who seems to protect you." Octomon said

"No please leave them out of this I don't want them to suffer on my account." Hikari said

"Don't worry my queen they won't suffer as long as you come willingly." Octomon said

"Ok I will come." Hikari said

She then found herself in the dark ocean and then her light started to shine protecting her from Octomon. Octomon was able to break through the barrier of light and causing her to call out Tk's name in pain and without realizing she did so and that was the last thing she remembered. Meanwhile at Tk's home around 4am we find Tk sleeping peacefully.

"Tk!!'

"Huh who is there?" Takeru asked

Suddenly Tk seen in a dream Kari in trouble trapped in the dark ocean.

"Tk!" Hikari screamed before blacking out…

"Kari I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." Takeru said subconsciously

The next thing Tk realized he was on the cliff above the ocean staring down below as Kari just stood there surrounded by darkness. This caused Tk to start to shine as he started to run and jumped off the cliff and tackling Kari from the darkness. While this happened his bluish white light grew brighter opening up 2 portals sending Patamon and Gatomon to the dark ocean. With this power in the air this also woke Tk's true opposite Lucemon.

Lucemon used his darkness while Patamon and Gatomon warped digivolve to Seraphimon and Ophanimon and the 2 powers of light plus the powers from Lucemon they were able to defeat Octomon once and for all. Tk used his powers to open up a portal to Kari's home and Lucemon told Tk and the 2 angels that the dark ocean will not bother her again for he is using his powers to seal the dark ocean once and for all. Lucemon also warned them that the darkness will spread and threaten everything and that the child of light will not be affected by the darkness anymore not until judgement is upon them.

Tk then returned Kari back to her room and told Gatomon not to mention this and if she brings it up tell her it was only a dream. Tk didn't want to worry Kari about what went on in the dark ocean. Kari woke up and found a bright blue warm light glowing and thought she seen Tk in the midst of the light around him. She then went back to bed filled with hope and wasn't bothered by the darkness anymore. Tk returned back to his home and fell back asleep knowing she won't have to worry about the dark ocean any more. End of flashback

"How do you know so much about the darkness rising when even I can't even feel the darkness anymore?" Hikari asked

"When I came to the dark ocean to help you I used my powers to shield you from the darkness and the harm it was causing you. I know I should have asked to do this but I didn't want you to suffer anymore." Takeru said

"Gennai when does it start so we could prepare for this issue?" Tony asked

"It actually starts with an unscheduled solar eclipse and I know that the storm that struck today is the start of all of our problems." Gennai said

"There is a solar eclipse outside right now. The news never mentioned an eclipse happening at all." Mimi said

"Oh no Mimi; go and get everyone in here now we have a problem and we need to discuss what we just learned." Takeru said

"Ok Tk, everyone get in here right now we are in danger." Mimi yelled

"What is going on Tk?" Taichi said

"That eclipse is the start of all of our troubles and we are going to be facing the hardest war we have ever seen." Takeru said

"I don't know what is going on but I know you kids are strong and I know that you kids will be able to handle it. I know I am not much help but if you need anything to help out let me know and I will help the best I could." Major O'Ryan said.

'Thank you sir right now we need you to use your connections and keep this as secret as you could. This right now needs to be kept low key. I think we won't have much time and that is the one thing we need even though it is not a luxury and something we can't waist. No matter what happens do not give up your hope." Takeru said

"Don't worry you kids are more experienced at war than I am even though I am a Major I would follow you kids and trust your decisions until I die. My men and I owe you kids a lot and I know you have served with me and saved the world on several occasions. I trust you kids and your decisions more than I trust the president of the United States and that is saying a lot." Major O'Ryan said

"I am going to prepare 2 portals to allow the other kids who are going to help you in this war to come through." Gennai said

Ok Gennai, please hurry. Hikari said

I need Tk to come with me in order to do this. Gennai said

Ok please be careful. Taichi said

Pata, Gato I need you as well don't worry I have faith in you children and I trust you will be able to stop this from happening. Gennai said

Kari and the others are trying to figure out what is going on and how they are going to face this thing in which they have no clue what they are up against. Tk, Patamon, Gatomon, and Gennai disappeared to the digital world in the middle of a ferocious storm in which is destroying everything.

"We don't have a lot of time to open these portals and currently you are the only one powerful enough to open the doorways I create. Now Patamon and Gatomon are going to have to digivolve and release their powers in order for this to work." Gennai said

"Patamon digivolve to Seraphimon

Gatomon digivolve to Ophanimon

I call upon the powers of Hope/Light and release them to give Tk the strength he needs." The angels said

Tk is able to tap into his powers and opens one door which leads to the tamer realm. In this realm he finds things in similar shape as his dimension. As he is about to move out he spots a Renamon near by and decides to follow her.

"Do you have a death wish or do you wish something else?" Renamon physically asked Tk

"I wish to speak to you and your friends about asking for help Renamon. Are you a Digimon friend to a girl named Rika?" Takeru asked

"Yes how did you know this young man?" Renamon asked

"Do you also know a Guilmon and a boy named Takato, a Terriermon and a boy named Henry, a Cyberdramon and a boy named Ryo, a Leomon and a girl named Juri, and a Lopmon and a girl named Suzie?" Takeru asked Renamon

"Yes I do, how do you know all of this?" Renamon asked again

"I will explain as soon as everyone is here and I don't have a lot of time to do so." Takeru said

"Well we will meet you at that building right over there but how do I know this isn't a trap?" Renamon asked

'Will this help in trusting me?' Takeru said as he started to glow causing Renamon to fill with hope and digivolve to Kyubimon.

"Ok I trust you meet us at that building and when you enter ask for Yamaki and Riley. They know about us and have helped us out on several of the battles." Renamon said

"Ok thank you." Takeru said

Renamon went to get everyone except Henry being he is currently away to school while Tk went to see Yamaki and Riley. Everyone showed up and Takato and the others instantly recognized who was there and now knows that the events that were in the TV show are actually true. Tk explained why he is here and explained how they all could help him and his friends. It was a lot for them to take in but they all agreed to help him. Tk and the others went through the portal in which Lopmon became Antylamon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon then took the tamers and their Digimon to Tk's house all except Suzie and Antylamon for they were needed to help Gennai. The 2 angels returned from dropping the kids, their Digimon, Yamaki, and Riley off at Tk's house.

"Suzie I am going to need Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon to go with you and Tk into another dimension to get the other set of kids needed to fight in this war." Gennai said

"Are you all ready to go?" Takeru asked

Tk used his powers again and Tk, Suzie, and the 3 Digimon made their way to the savers realm. Antylamon then became Cherubimon and Zoë instantly recognized the 3 celestial Digimon

"Seraphimon is the digital world in danger again?" Zoë asked

I am not the Seraphimon you know but I would like to meet him, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon as well. Seraphimon said

"We would also like you to get your friends Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, J.P., and Tommy as well." Ophanimon said

"I will open a portal to my digital world and meet you there.' Zoë said

Zoë opened the portal and Tk, Suzie, and the 3 celestial Digimon went through while she went to get her friends. They all found Tk at Seraphimon's castle and then Ophanimon and Cherubimon joined Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon there to listen to why Tk, Suzie, and the 3 harmonious Digimon are there.

"Brothers and sister, children, and friends we are here on urgent business in which we are going to need your help. A threat has struck our realm and we need the power and trust of you to assist us in a battle that is threatening every realm." Seraphimon said

"What is this threat that is striking every realm and how could we help?" Takuya asked

Tk started to explain what happened and he finally finished his story when Ophanimon spoke.

"We will assist you in what ever way we can. I know that your Seraphimon and Ophanimon are in fact stronger and more powerful than we are but we will join the kids and help you defeat this thing." Ophanimon said

"I am going to stay and protect this realm and I think Bokomon and Neemon should go with you, Patamon and the children to their realm." Cherubimon said

"I agree we can't all go to their realm and leave this one unprotected from the unsuspecting danger." Ophanimon said

"In that case I am going to stay as well; I will be able to help Cherubimon here if he needs it." Junipe said

"Ok then it is settled we will go with you while J.P. and Cherubimon stay behind to watch over this realm." Ophanimon said

Tk, Suzie and the others head to Tk's realm to find that while he was gone his realm started to get worse.

"Oh no we are running out of time, once this realm collapses then it will start a chain reaction between the other realms that is connected to this one and our digital world." Takeru said


	2. Lucemon's Return

Chapter 2: Lucemon's Return

**Chapter 2: Lucemon's Return**

A new evil has awoken for the digidestined and the digidestined are finding out that it is going to take more help than what they usually use in order to defeat this evil. Meanwhile in the dark ocean we find Lucemon who also realizes what is happening but have his own way for dealing with this evil.

"So it now begins! We must work fast to ensure our survival, this darkness that is spreading is like no other darkness and it is bound to destroy everything no matter if they are on the source of light or the source of darkness." Lucemon said

"How do you know this master?" A Scubamon said

"I know this because I am linked to the child of hope, innocence and life. He has sensed this darkness for a while and I could sense it as well. We are linked in mind, body, and power. He can't live if I am dead and I can't live if he is dead. I am his true opposite and I can't hurt him or kill him so I will keep him alive and full of power." Lucemon said

"Why keep him full power if we destroy the source of his power then he will pose no threat to us." A Divermon said

"Now do you really want to kill the child of light which is his main hope? Not to mention if you kill her he will use every ounce of energy he has and pass judgement upon us all killing every one of us." Lucemon said

"Boss we never wanted to kill the child of light but have her for our own. We haven't been able to pull her to our world since the child was freshly 13 years old and the child of hope came after her again." Divermon said

"I know and I also know you would try to kill the child of hope and he would eventually defeat all of you just to protect the child of light. The child of hope is also connected to the child of light and this connection is similar to the connection I share with him. He will use his love to tap into his powers to save the child of light. He started to show it when he was 8 years old when he faced Warumonzeamon and even Machinedramon. He also used his power to allow Angemon to digivolve to Magna Angemon. He then used his powers again to be pulled here to save the child of light from this world the first time she was dragged here and the 3rd time she was dragged here. When he did that he was able to shield the child from the darkness so she won't have to suffer the pain that the darkness was causing her." Lucemon said

"That little pest has blocked the power of light from our grasp and now we will never be able to have our queen." Divermon said

"You fools the child of light is not important at this moment, the fact that this darkness is upon us and our judgement is coming and you are worried about not controlling the queen of light." Lucemon yelled

"No boss sorry for the sudden weakness." The Divermon said in fear

"You impotent disgusting creatures of habit we are going to need an army to rise up against this new evil threat that is threatening the safety of each realm." Lucemon said

"We will gather your army for you… "The Divermon was cut off

"Just leave me for I have other plans, we are going to have to join with the child of hope." Lucemon said

"As you wish Lucemon!" Divermon said

The Divermon and Scubamon left the angelic child Digimon and started to wonder why they actually listened to him for they are champion level and he is only rookie level.

"We listen to him for the simple fact that he is more powerful than all of us combined. When Grandracomon touched him with the powers of darkness he sealed himself here and defeated Daemon, he then knew he would eventually be free from here and he has been hoping that the child of hope will help him." A mysterious Digimon said

"Who are you?" The Scubamon asked

"I am none of your concern but I will talk to Lucemon." The mysterious Digimon said

You have to get through us first. The Divermon said

I hate to do this but I will. Wizard Hypnosis! You shall sleep and then find that you all have been relieved from all matters concerning me and why I am here. The mysterious Digimon said

All the Divermon and Scubamon then all fell asleep and the mysterious Digimon made his way to the young Digimon.

Lucemon it has been a long time and I am here to talk to you and get you closer to free your self from this prison. The mysterious Digimon said

"What did you do to the Divermon and Scubamon? They are stupid but they won't let anyone come to me without a fight Mistymon." Lucemon asked

"I only hypnotised them so they won't interfere in my matters and will leave you alone while you go to Tk." Mistymon said

"I wish you will stop peering into my sole you know that annoys me." Lucemon said

"It did to Gatomon as well but it is the only way I am able to help my friends. Now go to Tk while they are asleep and I will stay here while you are gone." Mistymon said

"I can't go yet for it is not time but I will appear to the child of hope by pulling him here for I am going to need him to help me here." Lucemon said

Well how can I assist you in doing this? Mistymon said

"I need Gatomon and Kari to come here it is the only way to get him here, I know I promised to keep her from here but I will be able to contact him and fill him in before we do anything. Keep the Scubamon and Divermon away from the queen of light for they are going to try pulling her to darkness and make the child of hope tap into his powers and threaten the balance of the dark ocean." Lucemon said

"Very well old friend, remember after he unites the 3 groups of digidestined he is going to have to do something that will threaten both of you." Mistymon said

"I know we are one in the same, I know what he is going to do and he knows what I am going to do. I don't know how but neither one of us could live with out the other. I kept him pure by taking away his pain but it was his pain that made me vulnerable to the touch of pure darkness." Lucemon said

"Do you want me to keep the Divermon and Scubamon away from here while you do this?" Mistymon asked

"Yes that will be fine old friend." Lucemon said

Meanwhile at the digital doors to the other dimensions we find Tk and the others trying to prevent the collapse of the digital dimensions.

"We have to work fast for we don't have long before the darkness collapses the digital dimension." Gennai said

"Is there something we could do?" Takeru asked

"Right now we are going to need a holy barrier to keep it from collapsing and I can't ask you to do it right now for it will take all of your energy and you are going to need it later if we are going to prevent this disaster from happening." Gennai said

"Then we will do it, right now we have enough power to do this successfully and still be able to continue to assist." Seraphimon said

"We are going to have to tap into the powers from the child of hope and take the spirit of light in order to be successful." Ophanimon said

Ophanimon and Seraphimon tapped into the child of hope, and used Kouji to seal the darkness from collapsing the digital dimensions. Tk and the others then went back to Tk's home to find chaos have struck through the world. The digidestined are all working to prevent the chaos from spreading.

"Tk something is wrong the chaos is spreading faster than we could control it." Hikari said

"This is different from the chaos that we faced in our dimension; this is not a physical being that is destroying everything this is pure darkness." Rika said

"How are we going to stop it from spreading and destroying everything?" Ryo said

"Well we faced the apocalypse before and he was in the form of Apocaylamon and we have to work and trust each other. That was when the dark masters were the 4 horsemon of him." Taichi said

"We almost lost that battle for he was different from any other we faced before him and he knew our attacks, he also used the attacks of our previous enemies against us and made our Digimon dedigivolve to rookie and stole our crests from us. After that he then sent us through the process of being turned into data bites. We realized that we had the power within us all along and as long as we had hope and relied on each other we could win." Mimi said

"We have to work as a team and we could over come anything, you all have a new set of friends for life and as long as we remember our friends and family we will overcome what ever is thrown at us." Takeru said

"I have faith in all of our abilities and I know that as long as we work together despite our differences we shall win." Hikari said

"I think if we use our digivices it should repel the darkness and we will be able to stop it from spreading." Kourshiro said

"I remember when we faced Devimon our digivices held the power of light and it helped free several Digimon under the control of the black gears." Sora said

"I agree with Izzy for it couldn't hurt and he has been right for the most part and if it wasn't for his knowledge and curiosity then we would have been destroyed." Taichi said

"So it is settled we shall hold out our digivices and concentrating on stopping the darkness from spreading." Takeru said

Each digidestined from the 3 groups held out their digivices and then several beams shot through the darkness like knives through the air. Then more beams of light shot through the darkness and finally the darkness stopped spreading. With that happening Tk disappeared and found himself in the dark ocean and Lucemon came from his castle.

"I have brought you here for the simple fact that I am going to need your help and you are the only one who will be able to help me." Lucemon said

"How could I possibly be any help, I know you and I are the same being and I know we share everything but I don't know what you are thinking right now." Takeru said

"I need your help for I need to share your power and free me from the dark ocean and you are the only one who has enough power to free me. I can't tap into your powers and free my self but there will be consequences to doing this." Lucemon said

"I will help you but the thing is we are going to have to do it fast, the darkness is spreading and we are going to have to stop it from spreading. What are the consequences in order to do this?" Takeru said

"We are going to have to tap into the darkness and let it consume you while you purify me from the darkness. I know you won't let the darkness control you like it did me for I wasn't strong enough." Lucemon said

"How is me being consumed by darkness going to help purify you while the darkness is eating at me?" Takeru asked

"You will use your power to protect you and let the darkness feed off of that while you use the power of light to free me from the darkness." Lucemon said

"Wouldn't calling pure darkness release the 4 horsemon and the apocalypse sooner than what we want to do?" Takeru asked

"It may but the thing is we don't have a choice especially if I am going to fight along side you in the end. I am prone to the powers of darkness and if I still fight with the darkness in my heart I will end up fighting you all and I know that you are going to need me fighting with you in the end." Lucemon said

"I will free you from the darkness but if I could find a way of doing it without using the powers of darkness I will." Takeru said


	3. The Understanding of the Dark Powers

Chapter 3: The Understanding of the Powers of Darkness

**Chapter 3: The Understanding of the Powers of Darkness **

Tk travelled to the different dimensions of the world to gather allies for this upcoming battle in which is going to use the strength of the 3 teams of the digidestined. Lucemon is trying to purify himself from the darkness so he won't have to worry about the pain and anger that comes with it and is going to need Tk to help purify him in order to fight along side the digidestined. With all of this strength will it be enough to save everything that they fought to protect or will they fall prey to the darkness?

"Tk where did you go after we stopped the chaos from spreading?" Hikari asked

"I am sorry for worrying you but I had some matters to clean up in the one place you hate being." Takeru said

"Are you ok I mean I know they are furious at the fact they can't get their hands on me." Hikari asked

"I am fine I didn't even run into them, I was dealing with an old friend but I am going to try to find a different way of helping him then the way he suggested." Takeru said

"What are you 2 talking about?" Rika asked

"Yeah what gives, who are you talking about?" Zoë asked

"It is someone who is currently trapped in the darkest area of the world? You 5 know who he is but he is different from the one you faced." Takeru said

"You don't mean the one evil that destroyed the digital world plus nearly destroying our world?" Takuya asked

"Yes I do mean him but like I said he is not the same as the one you know and he is connected to me in more ways than you could think. Yes Lucemon is in this dimension but he has been apart of me since I was born." Takeru said

"It still doesn't change the fact that he is here and nearly destroyed everything in my dimension and if he destroyed that dimension then would it have the same effect as if this dimension was destroyed?" Koji asked

"What you don't understand is that this Lucemon is not the same as the Lucemon that you know it is like saying that all Cherubimon are evil but that is not true. The Lucemon in this dimension was created when I was born and it is like a part of my soul split into 2, one part of my soul is in human form while the other part is in Digimon form. We are one soul and I know that if either one of us is harmed then the other one feels it as well. Lucemon decided that he would take my pain and suffering so I could live a peaceful life and keep my innocence." Takeru said

"When Lucemon did this it made him prone to evil and he was corrupted by the touch of Grandracomon. With that he sealed himself into the deepest part of the dark ocean and slept until he was awoken when Tk was able to tap into his powers to save me from the dark ocean." Hikari said

"Lucemon and I used our powers to make it so Kari doesn't have to suffer from the darkness and with that we sealed the dark ocean from every other Digimon and humans. There is only one Digimon who could go to the dark ocean, our world and the digital world and that Digimon is Mistymon. I am also able to travel to each dimension and the only reason I am able to travel to the dark ocean is because of Lucemon." Takeru said

"How is it that this Lucemon is not power hungry like the Lucemon from our world?" Tommy asked

"It is like saying how is Kouichi is not evil even though he represents darkness, it has to do with the choices you make and it is also what is in your heart. The Lucemon I know sealed himself because he didn't know how to control the darkness. That is why he sealed himself into the dark ocean because he would wreak havoc in the world of light unless he was purified." Takeru said

"When we first came to the digital world we didn't know what we were doing and a lot of times it caused arguments between the group and even separated the group at times. When we all joined together to stop Devimon from destroying everything that is good, our combine strength was no match to his powers and we were useless against him. Then we still had hope and that is when Angemon came and sacrificed himself to save everything that is good and pure. Now I was the first to let the darkness control me and that was the day a terrible monster was born with the corrupted crest of courage." Taichi said

"Then as we continued to travel through the digital world we learned we are stronger when we are all together. After we defeated Etamon Tai and Agumon was warped back home and the group fell apart. First I left to look for Tai, then Joe and Mimi left in separate directions, then Izzy left leaving Tk and Matt alone. Matt decided that he would leave Tk by himself and look for the others. Tk was so heart broken at the fact that we all left him behind he was loosing hope. When Tai came back to the digital world with my help Tai was able to help Tk realize never give up hope and that is when we all learned of a bat that tried to make us all vulnerable and make it so the rest of our crests wouldn't work. After the group all got back together I was the last one to join back with the group. I was starting to submerge into the darkness but if it wasn't for Tk I would have fallen to the powers of darkness." Sora said

"Before the group got back together I was trapped in the void of nothingness and I even gave up my curiosity and became trapped in the darkness and it was pulling me more and more because I decided to give up something that was apart of me. Then Tentomon started to dedigivolve because I had forgotten who he was and he almost was erased from existence when I finally remembered who he was. It was Pabumon who was able to get my curiosity back along with my crest." Kourshiro said

"I was also trapped in the darkness because I allowed myself to loose my sincerity. I treated my friends like crap because I was in a spoiled, pampered environment and it was what I was accustomed to. All my friends wanted me to do is awaken their master so they could live in peace again and I treated them all like crap by bossing them around and making their lives miserable. Then Tai and Joe came and I wouldn't listen to them for I thought they were trying to take me away from my duties as a princess and I didn't see that they needed me to help them with my duties as a digidestined. I ended up throwing them in my dungeon along with my own partner. If it wasn't for Sora I would have still been trapped in that nightmare." Mimi said

"See we all have faced the darkness and with me I allowed the fear of loosing Kari and my own partner affect me and during that time my hatred for the darkness grew causing my hatred to cloud my judgement and my hope. I didn't see that not all of the darkness is evil and I learned that lesson with Black War Greymon but I seen him give up his corrupted ways to help us out in the end. That only slowed my hatred for the darkness but I still resented the darkness until I met Lucemon and I didn't resent him or feel resentment to the darkness anymore. I actually understood that the darkness is not evil but is deeply misunderstood. We all had that vision that all darkness is evil and Gatomon, Ken, Black War Greymon, both Willis's Cherubimon and the Cherubimon in your dimension, Beelzemon, Kouichi, and Lucemon all have proved that darkness is not evil and it all has to do with the choices we make." Takeru said

"I also was corrupted by the darkness and that was when I was working as a minion to the evil Myotismon. I was sent on a mission to find the eighth digidestined. What I didn't know that I was the Digimon partner to the eighth digidestined and I tried to destroy her but I couldn't, she would catch me and something struck me every time when she would look at me or smile at me. I then realized that my friend Wizardmon made me relive my past and revealed that I was in fact the eighth Digimon and I was in fact waiting for Kari. I also resented the darkness and feared when something bad happened to Kari. I trusted Kari with everything and I trusted Wizardmon as well.

Then when we went back to my world I learned to trust Tk and Patamon the most besides Kari for I seen the same worries in Tk as I shared. When Machinedramon had the older kids separated from Tk, Kari, Patamon and I it was Tk who was being brave even though the 3 older kids went to look for medicine for Kari. Tk even though being scared managed to take control and lead us all out to safety sending Patamon out first then Tk followed with Kari on his back and I brought up the rear. I knew then that Tk would never give up his promise to Tai that no matter what nothing bad would happen to Kari.

After we ended up below Machinedramon's city Tai, Sora, Izzy and their Digimon were no where to be found and it was then Tk took charge again and sent his own Digimon out to look for the others. After Patamon came back about an hour later Tk carried Kari again and we ended up running into Warumonzaemon. While Patamon and I digivolved to hold him off Tk found a hiding spot for Kari and himself. It was like while we were in the underground our powers were no match and Warumonzaemon then found Tk and Kari. Tk then risked his own life and stood in between Kari and Warumonzaemon. He then started to throw rocks at the corrupted teddy bear and Warumonzaemon then ran away." Gatomon said

"After that we found the older group and it was when Machinedramon attacked and stopped Andromon and the others. Machinedramon then asked who would like to be the first to die and I stepped forward knowing that he had to be stopped. I started to glow and it was then Tk ran in front of Machinedramon as he attacked. Tk ended up with a scratch because War Greymon stopped Machinedramon and defeated him with the power I supplied him. Tk also risked his life to save mine when Piedmon stopped the other digidestined. He knew he had to protect me at all costs if it meant his life and with the hope he held it was enough to allow Patamon to digivolve even higher to ultimate and freed the other digidestined from the spell he casted and then destroyed Piedmon once and for all.

Now 4 years later I was being pulled to the dark ocean and it was the first time that the darkness tried to destroy the light but it was Tk who came after me and saved me the first time. The next time I was pulled to the dark ocean I was with Yolie and Ken. It took Yolie to help me from the dark ocean the second time. The third time the dark ocean pulled me into there to set up a trap to destroy Tk but it didn't work, he came and saved me once again. The last time that I went to the dark ocean was shortly after he moved to America and I thought I would never see him again. I fell into a depressed state which I welcomed the darkness and was easily pulled to the dark ocean. I was being consumed by darkness and I subconsciously called Tk's name. It was 4 am Tk's time and he came to the dark ocean again and found me being consumed by darkness." Hikari said

"When I found Kari in the ocean surrounded by darkness I knew I had to do something to save her or else we would lose her for life. I jumped off the cliff that I was on and finally tapped into my powers which pulled Seraphimon and Ophanimon to the dark ocean to face the under sea master while I used my power to protect Kari. In doing so I woke Lucemon up and he also used his powers to protect Kari and that is when I stopped resenting the darkness and understood how wrong people are to the powers of darkness. We were able to seal Kari away from the powers of absolute darkness but I knew that I would end up there again. Now this brings us all up to date as far as the powers of darkness and brings me back to my conversation I was having with Kari. Lucemon wants to be purified but I am looking for another way to purify him than the way he suggested." Takeru said

"What did he suggest you to do in order to purify him?" Takato asked

"He wants me to tap into the powers of darkness while using my powers to protect me while the power of light purifies him. I know that when the darkness leaves it is going to come after the closest thing which will be me. I mean I will be able to use my power to protect me but I know that it is very risky and might release the apocalypse and his horsemon." Takeru said

"How do you suggest that we purify him without calling upon the apocalypse and causing chaos and disaster?" Jessica asked

"I honestly don't know but we have to figure something out soon for we are going to need all the help we could get." Takeru said

"Well what ever happens we are going to stand as a team and work as one. I know that we are going to have to support each other and I know we are going to have to face the apocalypse soon." Daisuke said

"Tk there is no other way but to call upon the darkness in order to purify him and I will help take the burden of the darkness off of you. As Lowemon I will be able to control the darkness while the others aid you with their crests and powers." Kouichi said

"Well what ever you choose we are right there with you." Taichi said

"Don't worry about releasing the apocalypse for I believe we will use our powers again and work as a team." Sora said

"Kourshiro and I are by your side and we are not going to run." Mimi said

"Jess and I are also with you, we are not going to let you have all the fun." Daisuke said

"You know that Tony, Anthony, Ashley, Amanda, Kyle and I are going to be there for you Tk." Hannah said

"Kouji, Zoë, Tommy, Kouichi and I are here to help you with what ever you need." Takuya said

"Juri, Suzie, Rika, Ryo, and I are here to help as well and we all know the risk as digidestined we face and I think we will succeed if we work as a team." Takato said

"I have also gathered the royal knights and the Olympic 12 as well to help you with the situation we are in right now." Gennai said

"Tk you made a promise to protect me to everyone else and now you need me to help you out so you now have Patamon, Gatomon, and I here to help you with all of this." Hikari said

"Well I guess it is unanimous and I am going to call upon the powers of darkness to aid me. I can't bring you to the dark ocean but I will be calling upon the powers of light and darkness to aid me. Everyone else be prepared for the worse." Takeru said

Tk went to the dark ocean where he told Lucemon what will happen and they prepared for this to happen. Tk started to glow and his powers created a shield around him as he started to call upon the powers.

"I call upon the powers of absolute darkness to come and feed off me while the powers of light free Lucemon from the darkness." Takeru said

The powers of absolute darkness swarmed around Tk and Kouichi appeared right besides him as Lowemon to help with the darkness. Kari and Kouji were shining in a brilliant light along with both Ophanimon and Cherubimon to purify Lucemon. Goddmon and both Seraphimon then lent their powers to Tk and then the rest of the digidestined lent their powers to the aid of Tk and with all this power they were able to purify Lucemon. With all the darkness surrounding Tk his powers is starting to fade and a portal started to rip the sky and 4 flames shot of the portal, one red, one green, one yellow, and one black. Then the apocalypse himself appeared and looked at his surroundings and chuckled at the thought. Lucemon, Kari, Kouji, and both Ophanimon then lent Tk their powers to help get rid of the darkness and it worked. Tk, Mistymon, and the others were sent flying out of the Dark Ocean and dark clouds started to appear through out the world.

"It has now begun and we must work as a team in order to save all of our worlds and we might end up combining the dimensions in the end." Takeru said before passing out from exhaustion.

Everyone passed out from exhaustion and things started to get worse for the worlds but the children were prepared for what was to come ahead. With all of this happening wars started to break out all over the worlds as fear and despair spreads and death starts sweeping the worlds. The apocalypse is getting stronger with all of this happening and could this be the end of the worlds or the beginning of a long war for the digidestined?


	4. Worlds Combine as Fear Strikes

Chapter 4: Worlds Combine as Fear Strikes

**Chapter 4: Worlds Combine as Fear Strikes**

Tk tapped into absolute darkness and created the portal in which brought forth the 4 horsemon and the apocalypse himself and began their reign over the digital world and over all dimensions.

"It has been too long that these humans and Digimon have kept the light intact now it is time for absolute darkness. We are going to take the different dimensions and combine them into one dimension of the real world and one dimension of the digital world. It will make it easier to spread the darkness and destroy everything." Phantom Devimon said

"My lord we are going to need the child of hope to successfully accomplish for he now holds the 7 medallions of the demon lords in order to combine each dimension." Chaosdramon said

"My lord maybe there is a way for us to trick him in doing so and that way he will be doing the dirty work for us." Megidramon said

"What do you suggest my faithful servants?" Phantom Devimon asked

"By sending a message to Gennai making it sound that it will buy the digidestined time against us if they combine the worlds into one digital world and one real world." Megidramon said

"Very good send them the message but encrypt the sender and that way they won't be able to trace it." Phantom Devimon said

They sent out the message to Gennai how to slow down the apocalypse from spreading.

"Great lords I have received a message in which you should read." Gennai said

"Gennai, where did you get this message from?" Azulongmon asked

"I have just received it and I am unable to trace where the message came from." Gennai said

"We are going to act fast because I think this is what the enemy wants us to do, I am going to announce this to the council and I will be calling the royal knights, the 3 great angels, the celestial triad, and the Olympic 12. Go to the world where Tk is and tell them I need to see Tai, Kyle, Tk, Kari, Suzie, Tony, Takato, Davis and their Digimon as well." Azulongmon said

"Very well master!" Gennai said as he appeared in the real world to tell Tk and the others about the council getting together to discuss the matters at hand.

"Gennai do you have more bad news than what you told us before?" Taichi asked

"I am here to tell that certain few of you are needed at the grand council meeting taking place on the holy plane in the digital world. Davis you will be receiving another Veemon as well for the fact we are going to need both members of the royal knight to be present. Hold out your digivice towards Veemon and shout royal knights activate, Tai and Takato do the same thing." Gennai said

Davis, Tai, and Takato then shouted royal knights activate and then Veemon split into 2 Veemon then one digivolved to Magnamon using the digiegg of miracles, while the other one became Ulforce Veedramon. Agumon then surpassed War Greymon and became Omnimon holding the spirit of Metal Garurumon in him. Takato and Guilmon then became one as Gallantmon crimson mode.

"Now for Kyle you are going to have to hold your digivice out and shout Olympic 12 activate." Gennai said

"Olympic 12 activate!" Kyle shouted

Dolphmon warp digivolve to Neptunmon!

"Tk, Kari, and Suzie you are going to do the same except celestial triad activate." Gennai said

Tk, Kari, and Suzie then held out their digivices and shouted celestial triad activate and then Tk's Seraphimon and the other Seraphimon then joined into one same with Kari's Ophanimon and the other Ophanimon while Suzie's Digimon became Cherubimon.

"Now we are going to need Tk, Kari, and Tony to ascend into to your holy modes as well." Gennai said

With the powers of hope, innocence, life, and light Tk, Kari, and Tony became in their holy modes and Tony's Wolfmon became Magna Goddmon. Then with a flash of light Tk and the others including Lucemon then disappeared to the holy plane in the digital world.

"Good you all are here, we have some important matters to discuss and we have called upon you for the fact that Gennai has received this message about combining the worlds into one earth and one digital plane." Azulongmon said

"I don't trust this message; it sounds like a trap so the apocalypse could destroy the worlds faster." Zhuqiaomon said

"I agree with Zhuqiaomon for if we do combine the worlds then it will be easier to destroy." Alphamon said

"One positive thing about combining the worlds is that we will be able to call upon the help easier if they were combined into one." Cherubimon said

"That may be true but it will be very chaotic and disorderly if we do that and with that fear and despair will spread a lot faster." Mineveramon said

"I think unless we absolutely have to we should leave the worlds separate for now just for the fact we want to keep the apocalypse on this plane rather being able to destroy the other planes all at once. If this plane is destroyed we might be able to combine our powers to prevent the darkness from going to the other planes as well." Takeru said

"If we absolutely have no other choice then we could combine the worlds and call upon the needed help as well." Hikari said

"As long as we all fight as a team and I mean all of us we shall have a fighting chance." Taichi said

"Well you have the assistance of the 4 protectors of the digital world." Azulongmon said

"We have fought along side the humans in the past and we will do so again now." Baihumon said

"How about the royal knights will you assist us in this battle coming up?" Gallantmon asked

"If Omnimon, Ulforce Veedramon, Magnamon and you are willing to fight then we will fight as well." Alphamon said

"Dynasmon and I will also lend our powers as well." Crusadermon said

"How about the Olympic 12, will you lend us your powers as well?" Neptunmon asked

"Yes you have the power of Apollomon and I will not give up as well." Apollomon said

"Dianamon and I will also assist you to stopping the apocalypse." Mineveramon said

"Merukimon and I will also join in and fight we don't want hot head over there to have all the fun." Marsmon said

"Then it is settled we will fight as a team to stop this evil and we have a long road ahead of us." Takeru said

Tk and the others have returned from the meeting and found half of the city in flames.

"Oh no we are going to have to stop these flames from destroying everything." Taichi said

"Tk they have captured Mimi, Kourshiro, Anthony, Ashley, Amanda, Juri, Rika, Kouichi, Takuya, Zoë, Kouji, Jessica and Gennai while you were at the meeting in the digital world. I was protecting my cousin, Mimi and Kourshiro's kid and Ryo and Rika's son, and your kids Tai. Sora is helping the wounded people while Ryo is still fighting, and Tommy is looking for survivors." Hannah said

"Don't worry we will get them all back is Tk's house still our meeting place?" Taichi asked

"Yes, Sora is there with the wounded and I am bringing the kids there as well." Hannah said

"We need to go help Ryo and Tommy find survivors and fight but we need some to stay back and protect the wounded and the kids." Takeru said

"I will stay back and help protect the others." Suzie said

"I will stay back as well and help where I am needed." Kyle said

"I will stay back as well Tk, don't worry we will be fine; go help Ryo and I will help Sora." Hikari said

"Ok I will be careful everyone and if you need help just let us know." Takeru said

Tk, Tai, Takato, Tony, Lucemon, and Davis all went to find Ryo and Tommy while Kari, Hannah, Kyle, and Suzie brought the kids to Tk and Kari's house and helped tending to the wounded. Tk and the others found Tommy worn out and Ryo trapped in a building that has collapsed. Tony got Ryo and brought him over to Tk's house and Tommy followed. Tk, Tai, Takato, and Davis started to be surrounded by red clouds as the 4 horsemon appeared into the clouds.

"So these are the defenders of the dimensions, legendary tamers and digidestined fighting side by side to fight against my master. Now even Lucemon even joined your pathetic team against our master." Chaosdramon said

"You will bow down to our master and then maybe he will show mercy and make you as his personal slaves." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Ah Takato it is a pleasure to see you again, you have no choice in this matter I know your every thought. You are my creator and you will join me and fight along side my master." Megidramon said

"You will all join us or be destroyed in the process." Chronomon said

"Then you are going to have to destroy us because we will never serve your master." Takeru said

"You boy think you are so tough that you defy our master you will pay for your insolence foolish boy." Chaosdramon said

'

You will give our friends back or we will come and take them from you." Taichi said

"Come and take them if you can, you foolish humans think you should rule everything. We are more superior than you pathetic humans." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"You obviously never worked with the humans for they have power beyond even I do and this child is proof of that." Lucemon said pointing to Tk

"Oh really he must be the child of hope, innocence and life, our master is willing to make a trade for you pathetic humans. He is willing to give your friends back only if the child of hope, innocence, and life comes willingly." Megidramon said

"I will come but you have to let our friends go first or no deal." Takeru said

"Tk no, you can't go to him; he might destroy you or even worse use your powers against us." Daisuke said

"It is the only way and I have a plan in which will involve you all, Lucemon will be able to explain the plan to you after I am with him." Takeru said

"I am going to, Megidramon is right he is apart of me and Guilmon and I wont be able to defeat him for he is made from me." Takato said

"We will be back to give you our answer from our master in one hour. Only 3 of you shall meet us at the park in one hour if any others come then we will attack you all before you have the chance to tap into your powers." Megidramon said as the 4 horsemon disappeared

The 4 horsemon told their master the plan of action and Phantom Devimon agreed to it. One hour later the 4 horsemon then appeared in the park holding 13 Spheres containing the digidestined and their partners and one containing Gennai. Tk, Takato, Davis and their Digimon then appeared at the park and the trade took place. Davis received the spheres while 2 spheres appeared around Tk, Takato and their Digimon partners. The 4 horsemon then disappeared with Tk and Takato while Davis took the spheres to Tk's house but couldn't figure out how to free them. Azulongmon and the other sovereigns used their powers and were able to free the others. The others were being taken care of while Tai and Davis made a plan on how to get Tk and Takato back.

"We have to get Tk back but how are we going to do so with out being destroyed?" Taichi asked

"I don't know but I do know we are going to need everyone of us in order to free Tk and Takato." Daisuke said

"Tk has a plan but if you are patient you will soon realize everything, he is planning to have me switch with him once he is ready to but the thing is we are going to have to act fast if we are going to do it successfully." Lucemon said

"Is there anything else that we are going to need to know once Tk is here and you are in there?" Daisuke asked

"Tk is going to lead an attack against the 4 horsemon and you all have to be ready once that happens." Lucemon said

Meanwhile in the dark castle in the dark world we find Phantom Devimon torturing Tk.

"Ah young boy why is it that you could never escape my clutches and it seems you are bound to me some how." Phantom Devimon said

"I am not bound to you for you are everything that is evil in the world and I shall never be apart of you." Takeru said

"You became bound to me when your angel sacrificed his own life to save yours. When he destroyed me I have plagued your mind and you have always feared that I will take him away from you again. I have plagued your mind for 14 years and you could never get rid of me." Phantom Devimon said

"Where is Takato?" Takeru asked

"Don't worry your friend is in the pleasure of his own creation since it was his wish to come." Phantom Devimon said

While Tk and Takato were being tortured fear was spreading through the worlds, Chaosdramon, Grandis Kuwagamon, and Chronomon were spreading the fear and despair through the world and more cities were in ruins by the day.

"See the destruction that is happening through your world, it doesn't have to be as extreme if you only cooperate and combine the dimensions of time into one dimension." Phantom Devimon said

Phantom Devimon was able to use the darkness on Tk causing him so much pain and subconsciously he ended up combining the dimensions into one dimension. The other digidestined felt the difference as the tamers and savers started to recognize familiar sites. The fear continued to spread through the world and being the dimensions are one now things became different.


	5. Takato's Struggle

Chapter 5: Takato's Struggle

**Chapter 5: Takato's Struggle **

With Phantom Devimon and his 4 horsemon out destroying everything and Tk and Takato captured by them it is looking grim for the digidestined. Little do they know that things are going to get worse for them before it gets better?

"Tk something is not right with Takato, he seems like he is loosing color in his eyes and he is not as sociable and optimistic as he normally is. He seems like something or someone is controlling him and he seems like he is in pain." Guilmon said

"Don't worry Guilmon we will help Takato but it seems they are not even letting us near Takato. Tell me everything there is about Megidramon for I think he is the cause of Takato's current state." Takeru said

"Megidramon is my alternate mega form and is the strongest and most evil form out of my entire form. He uses the digital hazard and causes a chaos fire storm to destroy everything. He is linked to Takato's anger and feeds off his anger to do Takato's bidding. He knows Takato's every thoughts, fears, and emotions. When he first appeared it was when we faced Beelzemon the first time. He had killed Leomon and absorbed his data and that sent Takato off the deep end and his anger let loose. Takato forced me into my mega form and we nearly destroyed everything and would have if Juri hadn't yelled at Takato to stop she was the only one who was able to get through Takato and that is when his digivice broke because he couldn't control Megidramon anymore." Guilmon said almost crying

"We all make mistakes and believe me we have all done things that we are ashamed of but if we let fear control us then we won't survive. For the longest time I feared that Angemon would end up being destroyed and I hated the darkness because I never understood it. Devimon is right he has latched himself to me when I destroyed him the first time and he has been plaguing my every thought for a while but I learned to ignore him with the help of my brother, Kari, Patamon, and Lucemon. I have learned that if I let my fear control me then I won't be able to live with my self. I ended up facing my fear by facing the source of my fear." Takeru said

'So all Takato has to do is confront the source of his fear and show he is not afraid of it anymore." Patamon said

'He is also going to need support as well he is going to need Juri, you, and his friends to help him." Takeru said

"You foolish boy think you could save my tamer from his destiny to be with me you are wrong. I will replace that pathetic form of mine who is just a guppy." Megidramon said

"I am not afraid of you and you won't control Takato because we won't let you control him." Takeru said

"Very well I will destroy you then because you won't interfere with my plans for the boy." Megidramon said

"You will not harm the boy for I need him alive for my plan to work and if you harm him without my permission I will destroy you personally." Phantom Devimon said

Megidramon and Phantom Devimon disappeared while Takato was in severe pain and through it all he would lunge at Tk and start attacking him without realizing who he is.

"Takato listen I am a friend please stop this you are better than all of this fight this I know you have the strength to stop him from controlling you." Takeru said

"You are the enemy and you must be destroyed, you are evil and you will not succeed in destroying the world." Takato said

"Takato remember Juri, me and all the good times we had with your friends." Guilmon said

"We are only trying to help you but you have to fight this and face your fear." Takeru said

"You wont take Juri from me again and you wont destroy her I love her." Takato said as he punched Tk again

"Takato we don't want to harm Juri we are only trying to help you." Takeru said

Meanwhile at Tk's house we find the others coming up with a game plan while Leomon, Juri, and Lucemon were wondering what was happening to Tk and Takato.

"Takato is in pain, he is calling out to me and I have to help him." Juri said

"It is suicide Juri I can't let you go into there right now." Leomon said

"But Takato needs me and I know I could help him through out what ever he is going through. Lucemon could you take me to Tk so I could help him save Takato." Juri asked

"I don't know if I could travel with another person and bring them to Tk, I have never tried to do so." Lucemon said

"Juri I hope you know what you are doing for I can't go with you on this journey but I will be in your heart and remember you have the heart of a lion.' Leomon said

"Please don't alarm the others for I don't want to add more worries to them." Juri said

"Hold on to me very tight Juri for I am not sure this will work." Lucemon said

Juri held onto Lucemon very tight as he concentrated on Tk and the next thing they both knew they were in front of Tk and Takato.

"Lucemon Juri what are you doing here?" Takeru said in a whisper

"Lucemon brought me with him so I could help Takato with what ever problem he is going through." Juri said

"Tk contact me when she is ready to go back to your house." Lucemon said as he disappeared

"What happened to him?" Juri asked

"He is letting his fear control him and he is lunging out in anger and attacking me. I managed to use some of my powers to knock him out without hurting him but he is not registering that we are not the enemy." Takeru said

"Ah look what we have here; we have a new playmate to add to this never ending fun." Megidramon said

"You will not harm Juri and I will protect her from the likes of you brother." Guilmon said

"Oh really I would like to see you try and stop me for I will destroy you and her at once." Megidramon said

"Takatomon I need you Juri is in danger." Guilmon said

"Juri?" Takato asked with a blank stair on his face

"Takato please help me, you have to snap out of this Megidramon is going to destroy us using you as a puppet. Remember when you were bringing me home after we came out of the digital world you said that I was the nicest girl you know and that sometimes you think I like you the way you like me. Please Takato you have to help us we are your friends and we all love you." Juri said

"Juri is gone and it is your entire fault." Takato said as he lunged at Tk again

"Takato Juri is not gone she is right here she is not gone but she needs you please listen to us." Takeru said

"Tk, Juri the darkness around his heart is growing bigger we have to free him soon before he is destroyed by the darkness and destroys us in the process." Patamon said

"Takatomon please remember me I am your friend and I am sorry I couldn't stop that monster but I will try but I need your help to do so." Guilmon said

"Tk is there a way you could lend me some of your powers I have an idea to help Takato but I am going to need you to surround me and Guilmon with your light." Juri said

"I know where this is going and you have to concentrate on hope and all the good and bad times you have faced with Takato." Takeru said

Juri and Guilmon started to concentrate and the light that emerged from them was so strong that it caused Megidramon pain. Tk then passed out from the lack of energy do to the fact he gave his energy to Juri and Guilmon.

"Takato please take my hand and let my light fill you with warmth." Juri said

"You will not go near him. Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired and a rain of fire fell from the sky hitting everything.

"Pyro Spear!" Guilmon fired and struck Megidramon sending him back in pain

"Takatomon please take our hands we want to help you." Guilmon said

"Megid Flame!" Another rain of fire fell from the sky and this time it bounced off the light and hit Tk hard causing him pain and nearly killing him.

"Takato please you have to hurry Tk is running out of time and we all need you to help us. I love you Takato and I always will please take our hands so we could finish this." Juri said

Takato then grabbed Juri and Guilmon's hand allowing Tk's light to fill him and realized that he is not afraid of Megidramon anymore.

"I am sorry for how I acted and what I did to everyone." Takato said

"So you want to be destroyed as well no problem I will finish you off my self." Megidramon said

"That is where you are wrong, I am not afraid of you and you will pay for what you did to my friends. Guilmon it is time to show him who my real partner is ready to take this creep down?" Takato asked

"Ready as ever Takatomon! Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon! Growlmon digivolve to War Growlmon!"

"Bio merge activate!" Takato yelled

"Bio merge activated!"

"War Growlmon bio merge to Gallantmon! It is time to show him we won't give up and let fear control us." Gallantmon said

"Fine you want to dance let's dance. Dragon Howling!" Megidramon fired

"Gallantmon mode change to Gallantmon crimson mode!

Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon fired

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired while protecting Juri and Tk.

"Final Just! "Gallantmon fired and with that he destroyed Megidramon once and for all.

"I will be back you haven't seen the last of me Takato." Megidramon said as he disappeared

"We have to get Tk out of here for he has suffered a lot from being here and I think he managed to combine the dimensions into one." Takato said

Gallantmon then picked up Juri, Patamon, and Tk and blasted his way out of the castle then he tapped into his digital hazard creating a portal to Tk's house where the others were amazed at what they were seeing. Kari ran out and found an unconscious Tk while were wondering how Juri was with Tk and Takato.

"What happened?" Kari asked

"I was being controlled by my fear and thought Tk was the enemy and attacked him, Juri then came and Tk then transferred his powers into Juri and Guilmon and they used it to help snap me out of my trance. Megidramon tried to stop them and failed hitting Tk instead of Juri and Guilmon because they were being protected by Tk's light. I then realized what was happening when I allowed the light to free me and Guilmon and I became one and we defeated Megidramon once and for all. I am sorry for the way I acted and I know that my friends will risk their lives to help me when my fears consume me." Takato said

"No one blames you Takato we are just glad to have you back." Juri said

"Tk will be fine once he regains his strength and heals from the attack he just faced." Lucemon said

Meanwhile at the dark castle in the dark world we find Phantom Devimon yelling at his 3 remaining horsemon.

"You incompetent fools if Megidramon never tried to control the boy of hazard then we will still have both of them in our grasp. Those kids are more resourceful then the last time I face them and then it was only 7 of them. Tk manages to foil my plans every time but he will not succeed this time." Phantom Devimon yelled

"Master there is a minor set back but right now we are in control of every dimension thanks to Tk." Chaosdramon said

A few days later Tk finally awakens to find bruises all over his body but his strength is back. He is still in a lot of pain do to the attack against Megidramon and he found Takato right next to him.

"I am sorry Tk; if I have never gone with you then maybe you wouldn't have to go through what you did." Takato said

"Takato it is not your fault, you didn't know that Megidramon would use your fears to control you but I am proud that you were able to face your fears and defeat him." Takeru said

While Tk, Takato, and Juri were resting from their previous battle with Megidramon Phantom Devimon was planning his next attack against the world.


	6. Grandis Kuwagamon pt 1

Chapter 6: Grandis Kuwagamon part 1

**Chapter 6: Grandis Kuwagamon **_**part 1**_

With Megidramon gone and Takato finally able to face his fears we find Phantom Devimon in a rage. Tk was still resting while the others were making a battle plan. Joe shows up to Tk's house with some news as far as Japan is and also helps with the wounded.

"This world is falling apart and every digidestined is helping out in Europe and Asia but we are not helping much. We have shelters stationed through out both continents but they are all underground." Joe said

"We defeated one of the 4 horsemon but in the long run we did more damage than good. We managed to combine the dimensions and we didn't want to but was forced to by Phantom Devimon." Izzy said

"I was wondering why there was new places that suddenly appeared that were not there before. It is like the Island of Japan just grew and things appeared that was not there before." Joe said

Meanwhile in the dark castle we find Grandis Kuwagamon telling Phantom Devimon what he discovered.

"Master the ancient formula to create the X Virus and we could use it to spread through the world. We also have the formula for the X Antibodies as well so we will be protected from the X Virus and it will also increase our strength." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"One problem we are going to need a soul that has been infected by darkness to create the X Virus and X Antibodies as well. I want you to capture these humans, Takato, Ken, Kouichi, and Tk once again as well as Lucemon." Phantom Devimon said

"Why are we going to need the child of Hope, he was not infected by Darkness?" Grandis Kuwagamon said

"He is the Key for the X Antibodies and he is also the Key for my existence and I am going to need him here in order to ensure my survival." Phantom Devimon said

Grandis Kuwagamon then sent several of Armies to the City where the child of Hope resides in to destroy everything.

"Citizens of this city you have a choice and here it is give up the following people Takato, Kouichi, Tk, and Lucemon and you won't die yet. You have one hour to give us what we want before we start destroying everything until we get what we want." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Tk what are we going to do we can't stop them all and we currently don't have the strength to fight right now." Hikari said

"We have to protect the people first or there won't be anything left to fight for." Takeru said

"Are we going to fight or are we going to give into their commands?" Daisuke said

"What ever we do we have to decide fast before we have nothing left to fight for." Lucemon said

"We can't let them kill innocent people but we can't just hand over Takato, Kouichi, Lucemon, and Tk either." Kouji said

"Guys our hour is almost up I think we should fight them and don't tell me that I should stay behind either because I want to go." Takeru said

"Guys I have just received a message from Yolie, she says that an army went through Odeiba and destroyed it then took Ken with them." Hikari said

"I think they are up to something but I don't know what it is. Gennai do you know of anything that they might use or something?" Takeru asked

"Well the only thing I could think of is recreate a virus that has nearly wiped out the entire digital world once. The only thing that prevented it was a special antibody which enabled the Digimon strength and appearance and they were immune to the virus. The source of the virus came from 4 souls who were infected with pure darkness but turned to the light to fight against the darkness. These souls ended up perishing after the virus was stopped and to keep the virus from being released again the 4 souls was sealed away for eternity. Sorry to say that the 4 souls were the first humans in the digital world and the royal knights knew they would have to prevent the virus from spreading again. These souls were sealed into 4 crystals where they spent an eternity in a deep sleep. Each guardian who protects the digital world is assigned a crystal to guard and protect." Gennai said

"The antibody that protected the Digimon is there a way you tell us more about that?" Kourshiro asked

"There were originally 5 humans who entered the digital world 3 of them were females while the other 2 were males. Now they all started out on the same team but they were starting to be affected by the darkness. First was the child of peace, she couldn't stop the fighting and then started to go insane and the insanity was do to the fact that she was poisoned by a black rose which represented war. Then her brother who represented justice was infected by the black fog that represented Death. Then the child of trust fell by the black rain of fear, she couldn't touch anyone or they will fill with fear by having several acids being injected into the body. Finally the last to fall was the child of light, she was burned by the flame of despair and she nearly killed her boyfriend. The only one who was not infected by the darkness was the only one with a very pure heart who represented hope. He used his light to free the other 4 from the darkness.

The 4 Digimon partners to the humans of darkness were Grandis Kuwagamon, Megidramon, Chaosdramon, and Chronomon. Once the 4 children were free from the darkness Grand Dracmon decided to awaken the special ability that will help him win and be ruler of the digital world and that was the X Virus but he needed all 4 of them again and with their blood he then sent the virus out all over. Once it hit the boy of hope he reacted to the virus completely by using his powers and actually created antibodies which not only protected him from the virus but made him stronger and his appearance changed as well. The royal knights then decided that they would use the boy of hope and create a vaccine to protect the other Digimon along with them selves. Grand Dracmon also seen that this kid was not in pain to the virus but actually was the key to protecting himself and his army against the virus. They got their hands on the antibodies and each side then went at it and after a long war Grand Dracmon was finally defeated and the 4 Digimon who belonged to the children who was affected by the darkness was sealed into a dark void which they then stayed up until now.

The royal knights then held a council and decided that in order to prevent history from repeating its self they would take the children who are the key to the virus and seal them in 4 crystals where they will sleep for eternity. The 4 sovereigns each decided to separate the crystals and they each took one. Then they decided what they should do with the antibodies which were installed into every Digimon and decided that they will remove the antibody from the Digimon except a few. The royal knights, the 4 sovereigns, the Olympic 12, and the 3 celestial trio were the only Digimon who held onto the antibodies. They then decided that the child of hope must also be crystallized because in case the virus did happen to spread again they would have the key to prevent it.

The child of hope then used his powers and created 3 crests in which a part of him was sealed into each crests. The crests are hope, innocence and life and it is said that they are the oldest crests of the digital world and they then disappeared before the royal knights could even grab them. It is said that only one knew where the crests went and that he would protect them and make sure no one will be able to corrupt them. That Digimon happened to be the partner of the boy of hope and a member of the celestial triad Seraphimon. He only told one other soul where the crests were hidden and that was none other than Ophanimon.

The crests that disappeared were actually hidden in none other than Seraphimon's castle and not even the legendary warriors knew they were in there. After the first battle with Lucemon Seraphimon knew that the crests were not safe in the digital world so he convinced Ophanimon and Cherubimon to use their powers and create separate dimensions in which took the powers of the royal knights, the Olympic 12, the 4 sovereigns and the celestial triad as well. When the dimensions split into the 3 dimensions Seraphimon then created the cave of hope in which held his castle and the 3 crests. The royal knights then split up through out the 3 dimensions, Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Magnamon, and Ulforce Veedramon went to one dimension. Gallantmon and Alphamon went to another while Crusadermon and Dynasmon went to another. Exemon, Duftmon, Craniummon, and Sleipmon all vanished and was said they found another dimension.

Gallantmon then died into a terrible war and his data seemed to fade out, Alphamon died as well but became a digiegg waiting until he was needed again. Imperialdramon's energy, Magnamon's energy, and Ulforce Veedramon's energy all combine into one then split into 2 digieggs which one was sealed behind an ancient digiegg and the other found his partner in the dark ocean. Omnimon stayed around until 2 crests activated one being the crest of courage and the other being the crest of friendship. When they activated they then used their energy to turn into 2 digieggs. Dynasmon and Crusadermon then became corrupted by power and worked for the demon lord of pride." Gennai said

Before the digidestined were able to grasp what they learned the sirens went off stating there was a disaster happening. Each digidestined and their Digimon went to help out in the battle and that is when they faced the massive army of Grandis Kuwagamon. Some of the digidestined were trying to get the people to safety while the others were providing backup.

"You had your chance to give us what we wanted now we are going to have to take them." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"You are not going to create the X Virus for we won't let you; we know you were the partner of one of the corrupted children who were the first humans in the digital world." Taichi said

"You have no right to talk about Amie like that, I know she is alive and so are the others and we will find them." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Why do you want to recreate the X Virus?" Kourshiro said

"That is none of your business; the 4 I requested are in fact the blood of the 4 corrupted humans and the child of hope is actually standing right there and has awoken again. I know that the child of hope actually used his power and sealed himself into the 3 ancient crests and his partner took them and protected them from the others." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Why do you fight us we have done nothing wrong?" Mimi asked tactilely

"I fight you all for you are the ones who sealed us and took our partners away from us. The royal knights, the Olympic 12, and the 4 sovereigns decided that we were a threat and our partners could no longer live in peace after being purified by the child of hope and his partner. They showed no mercy and we will not show mercy against you anymore. We will get our revenge and we will regain our partners back again." Grandis Kuwagamon said

The army then fought on against the digidestined and before the digidestined could drive out the army and Grandis Kuwagamon the sovereigns showed up and then the other horsemon showed as well. Grandis Kuwagamon and the other horsemon fought the sovereign and were able to take the crystals from the great sovereigns. They then used their powers and attacked the digidestined knocking them all out. They then used the powers of the crystals and paralyzed Takato, Kouichi and Lucemon and then disappeared. Grandis Kuwagamon then came back and then took Tk and brought him back to the dark castle.

"I am sorry children, we wanted to help you but we ended up screwing it all up." Azulongmon said

"We are going to have to work fast for once the virus starts to spread we are going to have to get Tk back ASAP." Gennai said

Meanwhile in the castle we find Takato, Ken, Kouichi, and Lucemon trapped into similar crystals as the 4 other children.

"You now have the original digidestined but we can't recreate the original virus with them for Megidramon is not here but we could use these 4 humans to do our bidding for us." Phantom Devimon said

"We will only tell you how to create the virus only if you release our partners from the prison they rest in and it has to be all 4 of them or we won't release the virus." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Fine I will release them all from their prison then you must create the virus or they will die." Phantom Devimon said

The 4 crystals began to glow and one by one the 4 original digidestined awoke from their long slumber.

"Grandis Kuwagamon, what happened and where are we?" Amie asked

"We are about to recreate the X Virus and punish the ones who did this to you 4 and to us." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"Where is Megidramon?" Alden asked

"He was stupid and tried to take care of some personal business and then failed when he knew he couldn't destroy the only other person linked to him." Chaosdramon said

"Don't worry Alden he will come back to you later but first we have to go find Ayden." Katie said

Chaosdramon, Grandis Kuwagamon, and Chronomon then extracted the data of Megidramon and then filled it into the crystal of Takato while they set part of their data into the other 3 crystals which then started to glow into 4 different colors. Takato's crystal turned Crimson while Ken's crystal turned Yellow, Kouichi's crystal turned black as Lucemon's crystal turned green. The power of the virus shot out of the 4 crystals in the shape of an x and they were able to harness the virus and then brought it to the crystal made of light. They injected the virus into Tk and Ayden's crystal and then the Antibodies started to work and the power behind them protected them from the virus changing their appearance slightly. Phantom Devimon then extracted the blood and inserted it into himself and his army. He then released the virus into the world making it spread faster infecting everyone.


	7. The X Virus and the X Antibodies

Chapter 7: The X Virus & the X Antibodies

**Chapter 7: The X Virus & the X Antibodies**

As the X Virus starts to spread through the world the digidestined start to plan an attack against the horsemon and Phantom Devimon. Gennai and the Digimon sense a change in the climate and they start to break up from the weird climate change. Kourshiro and Joe start to examine the digidestined as Juri, Suzie, Kari, Tony, and Hannah start to get really sick. Tai and the others are trying to help Kari and the others but are advised to stay away from them.

"Tai stay away from Kari she has been infected by the X Virus and she is very contagious right now. I know you want to help but let Yamaki, Riley, Mr Wong, Joe and myself do this right now I need you and the others please step back and clear the room." Kourshiro said

"Izzy that is my sister and those are our friends; I want to help you take care of them." Taichi said

"It is too risky and besides we don't know the extent of the X Virus yet, let us analyze them and we will keep you updated." Kourshiro said

"I think we are going to have to create an antibody to fight this virus and when we do we will have to inject it into everyone else but right now I have no clue as to create one." Yamaki said

"Gennai had mentioned that when the virus was first released it was the child of hope which naturally created an antibody that fought the virus off and the royal knights, the Olympic 12, the 4 sovereigns, and the celestial trio used the child of hope to stop the spread of the virus. He mentioned they each injected the antibodies into them selves and then into the Digimon as well. They all stood up and fought the one, who started it all and his 7 demon lords, but the demon lords and the creator also got their hands on the antibodies as well but in the end the royal knights, 4 sovereigns, the Olympic 12 and the celestial trio came out on top.

They then sealed the children who were the tools to create the virus into crystals then each of the sovereigns took a crystal to guard. They also decided that the antibodies should be extracted from the Digimon except a few of them and they were the royal knights, Olympic 12, 4 sovereigns, and the celestial trio. They also decided to seal the child of hope and keep him in reserve in case the virus spreads again and they could use him to save the digital world again. The child of hope used all of his powers and sealed himself and created the first 3 crests of the digital world. Before the royal knights get the chance to grab the crests the child of hope's partner uses his powers and makes the crests disappear where he could keep a watch on them and only one other Digimon knew where they were hidden." Riley said

"Where is the child of hope we need to get him back here to save the others, I don't know how long they are going to last." Mr. Wong said

"He is trapped…in the dark…cast…castle along with…the others, we have…to keep our hopes…until they are able…to come back. I trust with…all my soul that Tk…will come back along with…the others and he will…give us the…antibodies to save us.' Hikari said

"She is right we have to keep our hopes high if we have a fighting chance to save the others from this deathly virus." Seraphimon said

"As long as we trust in each other we will be fine. I could use my powers to stable the others until we are able to insert the X Antibodies. It is true that I have the X Antibodies but mine will only temporarily protect them we are going to need the original." Ophanimon said

"I will also give some of my X Antibodies to stabilize them for I can't let my friends die." Cherubimon said

"Omnimon, Magnamon, and I will also give some of our antibodies to the children to save them." Ulforce Veedramon said

"I will also give them my strength to aid them for they currently need it more than I do." Neptunmon said

"Right now we could extract enough of the antibodies and produce more until we are able to get Tk back along with the others." Yamaki said

"Calumon I need a favour being you are the Catalyst of light we are wondering if you could let us use you to extract the X Antibodies from the Digimon who currently have it so we could use it to save the others." Mr. Wong said

"I have a better idea, I could use the hope and bring myself to Tk where I could extract enough of the antibodies from him and bring it back here to save the others and then we could attack the castle and free the others." Calumon said

"That might actually work and it will solve the temporarily solution we came up with. Not to mention he could actually go undetected as well for he actually cloaks his powers from all life forms. The tamers know his true extent and so does the 4 sovereigns as well. If the Digimon or human doesn't know Calumon they won't be able to sense his true powers and won't even bother with him." Kourshiro said

"I don't know we don't have a lot of time to test your theory Izzy they are getting worse by the minute. We are going to have to use the temporary solution until Calumon is able to get to Tk." Jyuo said

"I agree we could use the temporary solution until we could get our hands on Tk's DNA to extract the antibodies and create more of it for the others." Yamaki said

Little did any of them know that Tk's son walked over to his mother and was holding her hand? Tk's son was not infected with the X Virus and neither were the other children as well. Calumon was the first to notice the boy's appearance and started to play with the boy while he held onto his mother.

"Calumon where did you go we need you to get to Tk ASAP to extract the antibodies." Mr. Wong said

"I am right here playing with Kari's son, he loves to play games but he won't leave his mother's side." Calumon said

"How did he get in here we would have seen or heard him come in to the room?" Riley said

"It is his bond with his parents that allows him to sense that they are sick or hurt. He has gone to Tk and Kari several of times to comfort them without knowing what is wrong with them." Seraphimon said

"I wonder if he is protected by the X Virus and the other children as well. It is strange that they have not gotten sick when their immune system hasn't fully developed yet." Yamaki said

"Should we test the children to see if their little bodies have been infected?" Mr. Wong asked

"Yes I think by testing the children we could find out whether or not they are infected and if they are not infected we could also see what makes them different than the ones who have been infected." Kourshiro said

"Izzy/Joe come here quick, more have just fallen sick from the Virus." Mimi shouted

Izzy and the others rush into the other room where they find Sora, Anthony, Ryo, Tai, and Kyle on the floor looking very sick. Kourshiro and Joe go around to them all and find that they are all running a very high temperature and are shaking badly. They then move the infected ones into the other room where they examine them more. Kourshiro comes out and makes everyone take their temperature to see if they have been infected as well.

"We have to hurry, Calumon it is time to go to Tk and extract the antibodies we need to save the others.' Seraphimon said

"I won't let you down my lord I will get what I need and come back to help the others." Calumon said

"Very well please be careful and remember if you need help we could use our powers to aid you. This a very important mission and we are going to need you to hurry for they don't have much time." Ophanimon said

"My lady I won't fail for their lives are worth more than my life and they need the strength to fight the 3 horsemon and the apocalypse." Calumon said

Calumon then goes to his little friend and his little friend then hugs him and then Calumon disappears to the dark castle in the room where Tk is. Amie, Alden, Sophie, and Katie are in the room as well when they notice the bright light emerge from the crystal.

"Amie what is going on here, Ayden's crystal is glowing brighter and I never seen it do that." Alden said

"I don't know but I do know that we are going to have to slow down the virus from spreading though. We can't let our Digimon kill innocent people and Digimon anymore. Remember what we use to stand for and what Ayden stands for." Amie said

"Hello, are you friends or enemies?" Calumon asked

"Depends on what side you are on, if you are on the side that wants to stop the virus from spreading then you are a friend but if you want the virus to spread then you are an enemy." Katie said

"I am on the side to stop the virus and I am here to bring my friends the antibodies so they are strong enough to stop the virus." Calumon said

"Then we will help you little guy, we have created the virus once before and we know what effect it has on Digimon and humans." Alden said

"We have to save the others who are trapped in here, is there a way you could get what you need and be gone before our Digimon comes in?" Sophie asked

"I will only be a minute I just have to collect Tk's DNA and bring it back to the others so they could save everyone." Calumon said

"Then hurry up I sense our Digimon coming this way and if they find you they will kill you." Amie said

Calumon then used the catalyst crystal in his forehead and extracted enough of the DNA from both Tk and Ayden to be able to use the antibodies to save the others.

"Thank you for your help and once my friends are better, they will come here to free Takato, Kouichi, Ken, and Lucemon. They will also free Tk and I will let them know that you are friends. They will be able to purify your Digimon partners so they won't have the darkness in them anymore." Calumon said

Calumon then merged back into the crystal causing it to glow again and he brought what he collected back to Kourshiro and his team to save the others. Izzy and Yamaki then started to examine Tk's DNA and Ayden's DNA as well the X Virus to see what they are made of. They then found that the cells of the virus is a poison which eats at every organ and the blood for humans while in the Digimon it eats at their information and digi core. Where a normal virus works more slowly and affects the bodies over a course of time the X Virus works a lot faster and will leave nothing of the body. Kourshiro also found that the antibodies that Tk and Ayden produced are made of the same virus but its cells are different which has the opposite effect than the virus. Instead of destroying everything it strengthens everything including power, thought, and soul. The antibodies are made from the purest light known to man while the virus is made from the purest darkness known to man.

After examining the virus and the antibodies they then insert it into each infected Digimon to see if there are any side effects. They find that the antibodies not only strengthen the mind, body and soul but change it as well. They then take the antibodies and insert it into Kari to see if it has the same effect on her as it did to Tentomon. Kourshiro found that the antibodies changed Kari's eyes from a soft brown to a crimson color and on the back of her hand a tattoo of an x appeared as well on her shoulder. Kari felt a lot better and started to glow brightly do to the effect of the antibody. Kourshiro then went to the others who have fallen and inserted it into them. He then inserted it into his small team where they all changed slightly. After all of the people and Digimon that have been infected received the antibodies along with his team Kourshiro then inserted the antibodies into the rest of the digidestined and the Digimon who wasn't infected yet.


	8. Grandis Kuwagamon pt 2

Chapter 8: Grandis Kuwagamon part 2

**Chapter 8: Grandis Kuwagamon part 2**

With everything going on from the purification to Megidramon to the recreation of the X Virus and X Antibodies and 4 of the 5 original children reawaken we find that this war is getting more and more intense. Tk is still trapped into a crystal made of light while Takato, Kouichi, Ken, and Lucemon are imprisoned in crystals of darkness. Kari and the others now have the antibodies they need to face the 4 horsemon and the apocalypse.

"Calumon are you sure that 4 of the original digidestined are awake and they let you take the antibodies out of Tk and Ayden?" Hikari asked

"Yes they asked if I was a friend who wants to stop the spread of the virus or a foe who wants to allow the virus to spread and I said I was the first one." Calumon said

"Gennai is there a way we will be able to free Tk and the others from the castle or are we going to have to fight them in the long run." Kourshiro asked

"I don't know what Phantom Devimon has in store for them, it is possible that he would use them as puppets but I do know he won't give Tk up with out a fight." Gennai said

"We have to try, we can't let him manipulate our friends or figure out how to tap into the powers that Tk possesses." Daisuke said

"We have to come up with a plan of attack, how about we use the royal knights and the Olympic 12 and have them attack the castle providing enough cover to allow the rest of us to attack from the inside. Once we are on the inside we look for Takato, Kouichi, Ken, and Lucemon for they will all be together and then after that we will go and find Tk." Mimi said

"Tk is going to be the hardest one to find for he will be well guarded and they won't let us take him without a fight." Hikari said

"Then do we all agree that this is the best plan of attack?" Sora asked

"I think it might work and if we can't get our hands on Tk and the others we get out of the castle and come up with another plan." Taichi said

"I agree once we are in that castle we will only have a limited time to get out of there." Kourshiro said

The digidestined explained the plan to the Royal Knights and to the Olympic 12 and they agreed to the plan. Phantom Devimon decided to increase the darkness surrounding the Takato, Kouichi, Ken, and Lucemon making them being poisoned and becoming puppets to Phantom Devimon.

"By increasing the darkness that surrounds those 4 I will be able to manipulate them and cause them to fight their friends. We are going to let the digidestined take them, the new shadow digidestined won't show signs of being evil until later on in the fight and they will awaken and start to fight their friends." Phantom Devimon said

"Master what about the child of hope you know they are going to try to take him as well and we know you still need him here to tap into his powers." Chaosdramon asked

"That boy will be heavily guarded and we won't let them get near him." Phantom Devimon said

The castle started to be bombed and Phantom Devimon's armies went out to fight, the three horsemon then went to where Tk was to guard him while Phantom Devimon watched the events from him chamber in the highest tower of the castle. The digidestined found 4 of their friends and they were able to grab them and get them out of there then they went to look for Tk and when they got there they found that the 3 remaining horsemon were guarding him. Heavenly Angewomon, Phoenixmon, and Hercules Kabuterimon then fought the three horsemon while Kari was able to get to the crystal of light. She grabbed the crystal and they all made it out of the castle. The 3 Digimon who belonged to the digidestined was drained of their energy and was reverted back to rookies and was sent flying out of the castle. The digidestined, the Royal Knights, and the Olympic 12 then made their way back to their dimension. The 4 shadow crystals then expanded and released the new shadow digidestined but they couldn't free Tk from the crystal that he was trapped in.

"Master we failed to keep the boy but the spell you put over that crystal is preventing them from freeing him. They won't be able to have him help them when it is time to battle them." Grandis Kuwagamon said

'Well then you didn't completely fail, they will never be able to figure out how to use the crystal to their advantage anyways." Phantom Devimon said

"Guys we are going to have to help the digidestined for they are not in a favourable situation. They are going to need us on their side to help stop Phantom Devimon from destroying everything." Amie said

"I agree for if we are able to help them they will also help purify our Digimon and we will be able to be free once again." Alden said

"We are going to have to tap into Ayden and have him come and aid us as well." Katie said

"We have to escape from the castle first which is going to be hard, and once we get there we are going to have to use our blood to free Tk and Ayden from that imprisonment they are trapped in." Sophie said

Amie, Sophie, Katie, and Alden were planning their escape route while the digidestined were trying to figure out how to free Tk from the crystal.

"It is useless we have tried the powers of our crests, our digivices, the powers of our Digimon, and calling on the powers of hope, innocence, and life and that didn't even work." Jessica said

"Keru what are you doing, please don't touch that?" Hikari said

"Daddy!' Keru said

"Yes that is daddy but please don't touch that we are trying to free daddy from there." Hikari said

"Daddy!" Keru said as he put the crystal around his neck and then walked away leaving the digidestined stunned with what they just saw.

Kari I don't think he is going to give us that crystal anytime soon but I think that he won't let that crystal out of his sight. Kourshiro said

"I know when it comes to one of us hurt or sick or something like that he is right there until we feel better." Hikari said

"I think it is cute that he is protecting that crystal and I know he won't let anything happen to him." Mimi said

Kari then found her son and he was playing with the other children and then the house started to rumble as Grandis Kuwagamon was attacking them with his army. The digidestined, and the royal knights prepared to fight and the battle started.

"It looks like you have gotten stronger since I properly fought you last and I thought you would be dead by now but it looks like you have somehow gotten a hold of the antibodies." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"That is none of your concern, we are trying to protect all that is good in the world and if you don't see that what you are doing it wrong we will have to purify your egg." Ophanimon said

"That is big talk for someone who doesn't know how to free the child of hope and you will never be able to free him from that crystal." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"What you don't understand we won't give up and we will continue to fight for everything good. This world still has a lot of good in it and you use to know that but you aloud you're self to be corrupted by pure darkness." Seraphimon said

"You know nothing about me so don't you dare to mention my past you sorry excuse for a Digimon." Grandis Kuwagamon said

"What about Amie, what would she say if you don't even remember the times we all shared when our partners first entered the digital world?" Seraphimon asked

"You know nothing about me if you are so smart where is your first partner Seraphimon you have no room to preach to me about my partner, you disgusting excuse for a Digimon and you chose another partner, I bet you don't even remember him." Grandis Kuwagamon said angrily

"I do remember Ayden and I know that he is apart of me and will always be, Ayden sacrificed himself to save the others and he will return once again and when that does happen I will be able to be his partner as well as Tk's partner. We are only trying to help you but if you refuse then we have no choice to fight you." Seraphimon said

"Fine me and you no one else but us OH GREAT ANGEL!" Grandis Kuwagamon said

The battle started and Grandis Kuwagamon used his powers to make it so only Seraphimon and himself were able to fight. With the others trying to get in but they were having no luck. Amie, Alden, Katie, and Sophie made it to where the battle was taking place. They spotted Grandis Kuwagamon fighting Seraphimon and they spotted the digidestined trying to get in to help Seraphimon but were having no luck.

"Digidestined we are going to have to free Ayden and Tk or Seraphimon will not survive." Amie said

"How do you propose to free them when we tried everything we could think of to free them?" Hikari asked

"We are going to have to use our own blood and let it drip onto the crystal and we are going to have to do it fast if Seraphimon will have a fighting chance." Katie said

"Kari we have tried everything else and that has not worked maybe if the are able to do this then it might work." Daisuke said

Kari went to go get her son and Amie and the other 3 grabbed the 3 new shadow digidestined and Lucemon. Once the crystal was laying on the ground Amie took out a dagger and pricked Takato, Ken, Kouichi, Lucemon and themselves and let the blood from them drip onto the crystal causing it to expand releasing Tk and Ayden. Tk, Ayden, and Amie then went to where Grandis Kuwagamon and Seraphimon was fighting and found that Seraphimon was losing energy fast. They were able to enter the force field that surrounded the ring and Ayden and Tk were giving their strength to Seraphimon allowing his energy to rise.

"Amie what are you doing, you joined their team and helped them out why?" Grandis Kuwagamon asked

"I did it so you could realize that this is not the way, you use to believe in peace and you use to fight for what is right. It is my fault that you are corrupted and you tried to protect me but I fell to the darkness and you joined me to protect me." Amie said

Amie then gave her strength to Seraphimon and he was able to use his holy powers of hope, innocence and life to use his final attack and purify Grandis Kuwagamon from the darkness and his digiegg floated to Amie and then disappeared to where Megidramon's egg was. Phantom Devimon knew he would have to act fast being he was no longer in control of the crystal and the 4 original shadow digidestined were helping the fight for good. He called a meeting and then decided to activate the darkness in the 3 new shadow digidestined and Lucemon.


	9. The New Shadow Digidestined

Chapter 9: The Battle of the New Shadow Digidestined

**Chapter 9: The Battle of the New Shadow Digidestined**

With Grandis Kuwagamon defeated and the original shadow digidestined helping the digidestined we find Phantom Devimon furious and is planning to activate the darkness in the new shadow digidestined. How will the children act when they are forced to fight their friends, and will they be able to purify them or will they fall to darkness?

"It has been a week since we have faced Grandis Kuwagamon and it seems the darkness is getting thicker rather than fading." Kourshiro said

"We are going to have to act fast for we have to defeat the source of this darkness and I think it is going to have to be Phantom Devimon himself." Takeru said

"Seraphimon how is it you are a Digimon for 2 different digidestined and what happens when this war is over who will you end up with." Mimi asked

"They are both me partners and that is for the fact that I was chosen to guide Ayden and when he used his powers to create the 3 crests I was the one who guarded and protected them." Seraphimon said

"When I did that I knew that Seraphimon would be the only one who would be able to protect them and he would continue to aid the child of hope in the future. Being Tk holds the same powers I do we share one partner and when something happens in which both of us need him then our partner will split into 2 which one will be mine and the other will be Tk's partner." Ayden said

"Ayden and I are only connected by our powers but our powers won't affect the other." Takeru said

"Guys Takato has fallen as well as Kouichi, it seems they are running a high fever and their eyes are black." Juri said

"It is the darkness in them, they are becoming the new shadow digidestined and we can't stop the process or we will kill them." Katie said

"Why can't you just purify them, we can't fight them for they are our friends and we are just going to let them suffer." Juri said angrily

"It is not like that Juri the darkness that surrounds them is so strong and if we try to purify them right now then the light we use will fight the darkness and the darkness will feed off the light which will suffocate them if we purify them now. Our only chance to purify them is when the process is complete and they become the shadow digidestined." Ayden said

"They are going to fight us and sometimes we have to fight our friends in order to save them. I know it is hard but we had to fight Metal Greymon and Ken when Davis, Yolie, and Cody joined the team and if we didn't fight them we would have lost them and it was the same with Black War Greymon." Takeru said

"We had to fight Beelzemon when we went to the digital world and that is when I lost Leomon. I don't want to fight our friends and watch them die in the end." Juri said

"We won't let it get that far we will save them before it gets to the point of death." Takeru said

"How can you be sure this will work, this war is not playing to our favour?" Juri asked

"You have to have hope that things will turn out alright." Hikari said

"As long as you have hope then you have a fighting chance but once you give that up then the darkness wins." Takeru said

"I know things don't look favourable right now but it will work out in the end. Remember you hold a heart of a lion and don't let the doubt in Juri. We will be able to save Takato, Ken, Kouichi, and Lucemon as long as we work as a team." Leomon said

"Ken has just fallen and he looks like the others." Rika said

"Lucemon has also fallen and looks worse than the other 3." Suzie said

"Lucemon has it worse for he is part human and part Digimon and with him feeding off of me he is going to be the strongest of the 4." Takeru said

The darkness that surrounded the new shadow digidestined was growing stronger and their partners felt the darkness. Wormmon then became Shadow Imperialdramon Pallid Mode, while Kouichi became Duskmon, and Takato and Guilmon fused together to become Chaos Gallantmon. Lucemon then started to change as well and was becoming a monster which was feeding off of Tk. After the transformation was complete the 4 shadow digidestined disappeared to where their master was.

"Well it is starting to look better for us now we have 4 new puppets on our side, let's see how those digibrats handle having to fight their friends in the long run." Phantom Devimon said

"Master we come to serve you and do your bidding." Lucemon said

"It is funny we have 2 corrupted royal knights, an ex demon lord, and the digidestined of darkness on our side and I could feel their powers increasing my lord." Chaosdramon said

"My lord we better keep them at bay before they gain more powers than even we could control. Yes they will prove a challenge to the digidestined and might be able to destroy them allowing the apocalypse to strike destroying all but they might defy you and attempt to destroy you as well." Chronomon said

"Master we wish to go and destroy the digidestined, with our powers the digidestined of hope, innocence, and life will prove no threat to us especially being Lucemon is feeding off his powers." Chaos Gallantmon said

"The forces of light are no match for us and we will succeed in destroying them all one at a time." Duskmon said

"Those digibrats won't know what will hit them and once the forces of light are out of the way we will be able to finish destroying everything collapsing both the digital world and this world allowing us to make a new world in which we will rule as one." Shadow Imperialdramon said

"Very well my puppets go and destroy the digidestined and give me their powers so I could use them to create my own utopia." Phantom Devimon said

Lucemon, Chaos Gallantmon, Shadow Imperialdramon, and Duskmon flew to the world of man and started to attack everyone without mercy. News reports were broadcasting the destruction and even the digidestined were shocked at what they were seeing.

"How could they attack without mercy?" Rika said shocked

"I think it is time we all go and try to knock some sense into them." Zoë said

"I agree we need to protect the people and make them see the side of good again." Yamato said

"Matt when did you get here?' Taichi asked

"5 minutes ago and I know if we combine our strength we will be able to win." Yamato said

"It is time we unleash the powers we have used before against Diaboromon." Gabumon said

"Ready!" Matt asked

"Let's do it! Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon.

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon

Metal Garurumon/War Greymon DNA digivolve to Omnimon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Phoenixmon/Rosemon DNA digivolve to Crimsonmon"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon

Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon

Hercules Kabuterimon/Plesiomon DNA digivolve to Hercules Neptunmon"

"Ponymon warp digivolve to Mustangmon

Tigermon warp digivolve to Tigerramon

Betamon warp digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Metal Seadramon slide evolution to Giga Seadramon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Lightningmon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Stormmon

Dolphmon warp digivolve to Neptunmon

Veemon golden armour digivolve to Magnamon

Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon

Leomon warp digivolve to Saber Leomon

Lopmon warp digivolve to Cherubimon

Wolfmon ultra warp digivolve to Magna Goddmon

Gatomon warp digivolve to Heavenly Angewomon

Patamon 4 way split to Patamon

Patamon warp digivolve to Goldramon

Patamon warp digivolve to Guardi Angemon

Patamon warp digivolve to Dominimon

Patamon split evolve to Seraphimon/Clavis Angemon"

"Bio Merge Activation!" Rika/Ryo said

"Renamon/Rika Bio Merge to Sakuyamon

Cyberdramon/Roy Bio Merge to Justimon

Blue Patamon/Amanda Bio Merge to Dynasmon"

"Hybrid Spirit Activate!" Takuya/Koji said

"Fire, Wood, Ice, Wind, and Earth combine into Burning Greymon!

Light, Steel, Darkness, Thunder, & Water combine into Magna Garurumon!"

"B Spirit Activate!" Zoë/Tommy said

"Zelphymon/Korikakumon"

"Olympic 12 Assemble!" Neptunmon called

"Royal Knights Assemble!" Omnimon called

"Seraphimon digivolve to Aero Angemon

Clavis Angemon Power Up to Clavis Aero Angemon"

The 4 sovereigns, the royal knights, the Olympic 12, and the rest of the digidestined went into battle against the shadow digidestined and they all fought to save the world in which the shadow digidestined were destroying it. Lucemon went after the angels while Chaos Gallantmon went after the royal knights. Shadow Imperialdramon attacked the Olympic 12 and the sovereigns while Duskmon attacked the rest of the group. With the darkness growing stronger the shadow digidestined were able to match the forces of light in power and agility.

"We have to figure out how to stop them before the darkness becomes to powerful." Takeru said

Lucemon was fighting the angels but Tk and Ayden were protecting them so they wouldn't die by the powers of darkness. Chaos Gallantmon then eliminated Exemon, Duftmon, Craniummon, and Crusadermon while Shadow Imperialdramon destroyed Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon. Duskmon was mercilessly attacking the digidestined and even with Burning Greymon and Magna Garurumon, Duskmon was slaughtering them. Burning Greymon and Magna Garurumon were trying to stop him but couldn't keep up with him. Crimsonmon and Hercules Neptunmon joined the fight to help out and that seemed to help but not by much.

"If only we could figure out his weakness then maybe we will have a chance to take him out and then we could have Tk purify him." Kourshiro said

"Talisman Sphere! I am detecting his weakness and it is at his shoulder blade combine your attacks and aim for the right shoulder blade." Sakuyamon said

"Rose Blade!

Lightning Trident!

Magna Blade!

Wildfire Tsunami!" The 4 fired at Duskmon

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon fired and the attacks all collided sending a giant shock wave through the area destroying more buildings and then the 4 fired another attack while Duskmon moved out of the way only to be hit in the right shoulder blade by another attack. They send the Phoenix Cross and knocked Duskmon out paralyzing him temporarily.

The digidestined then joined the Olympic 12 and the 2 remaining Sovereigns to give them a hand. Shadow Imperialdramon then destroyed Merukimon and Marsmon. Appolomon and Dianamon decided to divert the attention of Shadow Imperialdramon while the digidestined go after the source of the Digimon's corruption. Neptunmon then shot water with a combination of Appolomon's fire and hit Shadow Imperialdramon. Sakuyamon then created a force field to make it so Shadow Imperialdramon couldn't destroy anymore things. The rest of the digidestined then used their power to reinforce the force field as they knocked Ken out.

They then joined Davis, Tai, Matt, Amanda, and the other Royal Knights in fighting Chaos Gallantmon. Chaos Gallantmon then absorbed the darkness from Ken and Duskmon and became even stronger than before. With this he sent out a powerful shockwave which nearly levelled half of the city and weakening the Royal Knights and the digidestined as well. Juri then got up and started to walk towards Chaos Gallantmon hoping she could talk some sense into him and try to get him to remember her.

"Takato please stop this don't you see that you are being controlled?" Juri asked

"Takato is dead I am now Chaos Gallantmon." Chaos Gallantmon said

"Don't you remember me Takato, it is me Juri your girl friend I know you are in there and you have to fight this Takato." Juri said with tears in her eyes

"I chose to accept the darkness and there is nothing you could say or do to save him." Chaos Gallantmon said

"Takato please fight this I love you and I know you could do this." Juri pleaded

Chaos Gallantmon then lunged at Juri and before Leomon and the others could react he then stabbed her.

"I am sorry Takato I failed to save you but I don't blame you for it wasn't you who killed me it was the monster who wants us all dead." Juri said kissing Chaos Gallantmon before dieing.

Chaos Gallantmon then realized what happened and Takato started to wake up seeing Juri dead. Chaos Gallantmon then disappeared and then Takato and Guilmon then emerged from the darkness. Takato ran to Juri and started to cradle her. Takato's pain and suffering came strong but was able to control it and would not let Juri's death be for nothing. Lucemon made the mistake and attacked Tk which knowing he could never destroy the child of hope, innocence and life. Tk then started to glow along with Ayden as the digidestined gave their powers to Tk and Ayden. With the powers that surrounded the boys and their partners they were able to purify Lucemon, Ken, Shadow Imperialdramon, and Duskmon. They then used their powers to revive Juri but couldn't revive the other fallen heroes who died to stop the darkness.

Phantom Devimon knew the digidestined were definitely resourceful and he knew he would end up fighting Lucemon, Tk, Ayden, Kari, Tony, Aero Angemon, Heavenly Angewomon, Clavis Aero Angemon, Magna Goddmon, Dominimon, Guardi Angemon, and Goldramon in the final battle. With Megidramon and Grandis Kuwagamon purified and the shadow digidestined working on the side of light again he knew he would have to create another master plan.

"No! Those brats were able to purify the shadow digidestined and we have no control over them anymore. The only good thing about it is that half of the royal knights, half of the sovereigns, and half of the Olympic 12 doesn't exist anymore." Phantom Devimon said

"My lord what is our next plan of attack?" Chaosdramon asked

"Leave me fools I need time to think." Phantom Devimon said

Meanwhile back in Connecticut we find a news reporter explaining the tragic event.

"With attacks happening all over the world, many cities and countries have been destroyed and many people have either been killed or missing. The most recent attack struck the state of Connecticut in which is catastrophic tragedy has taken place in what use to be the city of New Haven. Most of the state suffers along with the surrounding states from an attack that taken place about an hour ago. This is what is left of the city that use to stand here and there are a lot of people who have died in the cross fires of the attacks and it seems that the digidestined are trying to stop the apocalypse but it seems that this apocalypse is destroying everything and will there be anything left and could the digidestined stop the apocalypse before there is nothing left I hope so. This is Rebecca Marie with Channel 6 news and there will be more update on this Armageddon around the clock."


	10. Chronomon Attacks

Chapter 10: Chronomon's Attack

**Chapter 10: Chronomon's Attack**

With the world being destroyed and Phantom Devimon planning to destroy the digidestined things are looking grim. The children have stopped 2 of the horsemon of the apocalypse and are helping out looking for survivors in the area. Yolie, Cody, and Cody's fiancée came to help the digidestined. Tk and Ayden were in Izzy's lab so Izzy could duplicate the X Antibodies and give it to the others and stop Phantom Devimon once and for all.

"Tk and Ayden's antibodies are different than anybody else's antibodies. They are composed of different attributes that corresponds with the powers inside them." Yamaki said

"Sir I don't honestly know if we could duplicate the antibodies if only we knew how they did it when the virus first came out then maybe we will be able to do the same process they used." Riley said

"Gennai do you remember how they were able to extract the X Antibodies out of Ayden originally?" Kourshiro asked

"The best person to ask is Seraphimon for he was the one who originally was able to extract the X Antibodies out of Ayden. The 4 sovereigns, the Royal Knights, and the Olympic 12 don't even know how he did it. Ophanimon and Cherubimon might remember the process since they worked closely with Seraphimon and Ayden. The rest of them didn't even work with Ayden until it was time for the final battle. I am going to call upon an old friend that served as a major part in the first X wars." Gennai said

"Patamon do you remember how you were able to extract the antibodies out of Ayden originally and if you do is it possible for you to let us know so we could create a similar process?" Kourshiro asked

"Well when I extracted the antibodies out of Ayden I used a holy gale which allowed me to pull the powers from Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and myself to be able to extract the antibodies we needed to save the digital world. It was the only way we would be able to do it and after the X Wars the holy gale was destroyed by the 4 sovereigns. They felt that something that powerful would no longer be any use to the digital world. We would need the schematics to build a new one." Patamon said

"The original schematics are with someone who helped Ayden a lot before Ayden sealed himself away and he was the only other person who knew where the 3 original crests were hidden. He is currently in this state and he was the first human to become a sage of the digital world." Gatomon said

"His name is Kristopher and he is my cousin, if he is still in Connecticut he is not far from here and we use to live around here." Katie said

"Do you know where he might be, and if you do I think you and Patamon should go get him." Kourshiro said

Katie and Patamon left to where Kris lives and when they got there Kris was waiting for them out on the front porch of his house.

"I have been expecting to see you again and I knew you would come." Kris said

"We are here for the schematics to the holy gale and I know you have it, we need your help since it was you who designed it originally and we would like you to help us save the worlds." Katie said

"I know and I will help you save the worlds but are you ready to lose your Digimon partner to save the worlds?" Kris asked

"I am not ready to lose him but I will do what ever it takes to save the world." Katie said

"Well in that case you have a lot ahead of you because once I create the holy gale it will extract enough power to save everyone but it will also increase the strength of the ones who hold the x antibodies. I know you won't be able to receive the antibodies and neither will Sophie, Amie, and Alden." Kris said

"I know I won't be able to receive the antibodies and neither will Ken, Lucemon, Takato, Kouichi, Amie, Alden, and Sophie. We have been touched by darkness and created the virus but Ken's Digimon and Takato's Digimon will be able to receive it if they want it." Katie said

"As long as you know the risk Katie I will create the holy gale and give it to Seraphimon for him to use. I have all the stuff I need to create it again and I will actually save the schematics again because I know they are going to want to destroy it again after it serves its purpose." Kris said

Kris, Katie, and Patamon went to Tk's house where Kourshiro and his team waited to build the holy gale.

"These schematics are nothing I have ever seen and the design is amazing, I wonder if I could make a copy of these so I could have a record of them?" Kourshiro asked

"I could make you a copy of them but right now let's build the holy gale in order to get the antibodies out to the ones who need it." Kris said

Kourshiro, Yamaki, Riley, and Kris got to work building the holy gale while Chronomon decided to take his army and destroy more of the world. This time he decided to attack Europe and Asia. More and more of the world started to crumble and when the digidestined caught what was happening on the news they decided to go to Europe and Asia to fight the monsters. Kourshiro, Tk, Katie, Alden, Amie, and Ayden decided to stay back for it would be only a matter of time that the holy gale would be complete. While the digidestined were in Europe Chaosdramon decided that he would attack America and bring it in ruins as well. Meanwhile in Europe we find the digidestined try and stop Chronomon and his army.

"You digidestined think you could stop me when I have gathered more strength than you could possibly imagine. I call upon the powers of Megidramon and Grandis Kuwagamon to aid and assist me." Chronomon said

Suddenly all of the power in the surrounding area exploded and Chronomon started to transform with part of him gaining the digital hazard from Megidramon and the Gran Killers from Grandis Kuwagamon. His power increased by 100 and so did his speed and agility. With the digital hazard installed in him he is not able to control it and suddenly a rain of fire is destroying everything.

"We have to take cover there is no way we will be able to get near him while he is in hazard mode." Tai said

"I know I don't want to see Megidramon again but I think he is going to be our only hope in fighting Chronomon and possibly taking back the digital hazard. Chaos Gallantmon, Gallantmon, and Megidramon are the only ones who are able to control the digital hazard but Megidramon is the only one who is able to remove the digital hazard." Takato said

"Do you think you will be able to get Megidramon here and help us or do you think he will want to destroy everything?" Juri asked

"I honestly don't know Megidramon scares me to death and he is the only Digimon who does that. He is very unpredictable and I know he is my partner but his nature is different than Guilmon or his other forms." Takato said

"Takatomon I will give it a shot if you are willing to give it a shot and if I get out of control shout matrix slide evolution and use this card." Guilmon said

"Thanks buddy I will give it a shot, I am going to need you all to stay clear of Megidramon and the battlefield until the digital hazard is removed from Chronomon." Takato said

Everyone found a hiding place away from the battlefield and Takato got ready to remove the digital hazard.

"Dark Matrix Evolution Activate!" Takato shouted

"Guilmon warp digivolve to Megidramon!"

"Chronomon you don't know how to use the digital hazard you will destroy everything including your own partner." Megidramon said

"You can't boss me around, you had your chance and now you will pay for everything." Chronomon said

"You are destroying your self and you could never come back if you destroy yourself." Megidramon said

"That is it Gran Killers!" Chronomon fired

Megidramon was able to dodge the attack easily and used his Megid flame hitting Chronomon square in the chest. This was enough for Megidramon to start removing the digital hazard from Chronomon. Chronomon then attacked Megidramon before he was able to remove the digital hazard completely. Chronomon kept attacking and attacking then Takato used his power up card which gave Megidramon enough strength to send Chronomon flying into a destroyed building then Megidramon fired his Megid flame at Chronomon and hit Chronomon square in the chest. Megidramon then started to remove the digital hazard from Chronomon again and he was able to successfully remove the digital hazard from Chronomon.

"No I will tear you limb to limb for removing the digital hazard from me; I will once carry my master's plan in destroying earth." Chronomon said

"There is other ways to destroy the earth then using something you can't control. The digital hazard is something that needs to be controlled or it will control you. When they found the digital hazard they tried to control it but it ended up destroying them in the process. The only survivor of the group experimented to see which Digimon would be able to contain the digital hazard and they found a Guilmon and he was able to contain the digital hazard and they sealed the digital hazard into the Guilmon and they were able to keep Guilmon as the protector of the digital hazard. The more Guilmon evolved the more powerful the digital hazard." Megidramon said

"Chronomon! Do you understand that Phantom Devimon is only using you to do his dirty work?" Sophie asked

"Stay out of this; you have chosen your path and I will choose mine." Chronomon said

"Then you are going to have to destroy me because I am not staying out of this." Sophie said

"You are a stubborn little girl who is going to get hurt if you are not careful." Chronomon said

"What happened to the promise you made me the first time I went to the digital world. You promised that you would stay by my side no matter what, well if you are going to break that promise then destroy me right now because I can't be a partner to someone as twisted as you." Sophie said

"Holy Flare!" Chronomon fired at Sophie but Sophie was able to dodge the attack.

"You are ruthless and you have lost the spark that made you a great friend to me." Sophie said

Ghoulish Bind! Chronomon fired but Megidramon fired his Dragon Flame and cancelled out the attack.

"Takato it is time to use the card and have the others join in as well." Megidramon said

"Matrix Slide Evolution Activate!" Takato yelled

"Megidramon slide evolve to Gallantmon!"

"Matrix Digivolution Activate!" The rest of the tamers yelled.

"Lopmon warp digivolve to Cherubimon!"

"Leomon Matrix Digivolve to Saber Leomon!"

"Renamon Bio Merge to Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Bio Merge to Justimon!"

"Tai I think it is time we joined the fight we can't let them have all the fun!" Matt said as he came running in.

"Let's do this! Royal Knights Activate!" Tai yelled

DNA Digivolve! Matt yelled

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"War Greymon/Metal Garurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon!"

"Sora I think it is our turn!" Mimi said

"Let's do this! Crest of Love!" Sora yelled

"Crest of Sincerity!" Mimi yelled

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to Rosemon!"

"Phoenixmon/Rosemon DNA Digivolve to Crimsonmon!"

"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Plesiomon!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Heavenly Angewomon!"

"Wolfmon Ultra Warp Digivolve to Holy Goddmon!"

"Crimson Whip!" Crimsonmon fired

"Transcendent Cannon!" Omnimon Fired

"Water Tail Blaster!" Plesiomon fired

"Dragon Helix!" Sakuyamon fired

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon Fired

"Saber Fang!" Saber Leomon Fired

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon fired and the attacks all hit its target knocking out Chronomon and allowing the three angels to purify him.

"Cherub Sphere!" Cherubimon fired

"Royal Life!" Holy Goddmon fired

"Holy Light!" Heavenly Angewomon fired

The three lights surrounded Chronomon causing him to slide evolve to Chronomon Holy Mode then to Eaglemon, then to Crowmon, then to Diatrymon, then to Falcomon and before he disappeared into a purified digiegg Falcomon said she was sorry and that she will see Sophie again if she was able to ever forgive her for what she did. Then Falcomon turned into a digiegg and disappeared to the cave of hope with the other digieggs. The children then went back to America where another news report went across the TV!

"With the attacks in Europe, Asia, and North America most of the world remains in ruins but the war is not over. People have been catching a strange bug which our sources state that it is part of the war. The people who have died from this strange bug have been examined and it shows what ever is attacking has been eating their organs until there is nothing left of them. People all over the world are homeless and the eastern countries are demolished. Hopefully the digidestined are able to stop this war before we have nothing left to fight for. This is Rebecca Marie with News Channel 6 and we will have more updates for you on the hour every hour."

With 3 of the horsemon defeated Phantom Devimon plans on increasing his power and strengthening the X Virus but he is running out of time! Kourshiro, Kris, Yamaki, and Riley have completed the Gale and are ready to activate. The rest of the digidestined finally made it to America where they found America in even worse shape since they left.

"What happened here?" Davis asked

"Chaosdramon attacked and nearly destroyed everything." Kourshiro said

"He also knocked Tk out before we could do anything and took him back to Phantom Devimon." Katie said

"We finished the Holy Gale though and it is all set we are going to need Tk here in order for this to work." Kourshiro said


End file.
